Twilight - Versión Edward Swan
by MPSkrywer
Summary: Cuando Edward Swan se muda a Forks, una pequeña localidad del estado de Washington en la que nunca deja de llover, piensa que es lo mejor que le podía haber ocurrido en la vida. Pero su vida se vuelve más excitante y un poco aterradora una vez que se encuentra con su angel Isabella "Bella" Cullen. Hasta ese momento, Bella se las ha arreglado para mantener en secreto su identidad
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi versión de Twilight. Si Edward hubiera sido el humano. Para facilitarme un poco esto me voy a basar en la película y en el libro, pero más de la película, voy a mantener a los personajes con su misma personalidad y voy a cambiar un poco la trama por el motivo en que Bella, no quiere acercarse a Edward Swan, aunque lo ame con toda su no-vida.

Acepto criticas constructivas... En especial si me estoy saliendo de la personalidad del personaje, por favor háganme saber.

Espero que les agrade.

P.D:

No me agrada de un Edward, enamorado de Jacob Black, así que he cambiado a Jacob por Tanya y viceversa. Así que sería Jacob Denali, su don es ser un protector (Una persona que daría la vida por quien ama, en este caso por Bella) y Tanya Black.

* * *

_Crepúsculo. _

_Capítulo 1._

**Nunca había pensado como iba a morir...**

**Pero morir por alguien a quien amo era una buena forma de hacerlo.**

Siempre estuve tentado a mudarme con Charlie, nunca me había gustado Phoenix, el sol, el calor... no era de mi agrado; prefería la nieve, el frío, pero jamás me hubiera atrevido a dejar a Renee por algo tan insignificante. Tal vez de Phoenix solo extrañaría a mi cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada madre adoptiva, Renee Dywer. Sería el único calor, que extrañaría... El calor maternal de Renee.

Ahora, viviré en Froks, un pueblecito del Estado de Washintong cuyo cielo siempre esta cubierto de nubes, lluvia y con un poco de suerte también de nieve. Y tal vez ya no me preocupa dejar a Renee, porque se que Phil cuidará de ella, como yo lo hago, claro jamás también como yo, pero algo en Phil me inspira la confianza que necesito para dejarla con él. Ellos quieren salir de viaje, así que encontré mi oportunidad perfecta para irme con Charlie. Sabía que a Renee no le agradaba la idea del todo, pero algo me decía que no había tomado la decisión equivocada pero... tampoco la mejor.

Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto. Vestía mi suéter blanco de cuello en uve, con mi chamarra de cuero, un pantalón de mezclilla, la ropa perfecta para el día perfecto, Phil cargaba una de mis valijas, las otras dos las cargaba yo, mi madre hacia el máximo esfuerzo de no llorar, pero aun así sus ojos estaban cristalizados. La abracé con fuerza, era mi modo de decirle "Hey no llores, yo también te voy a extrañar." pero ella se aferró a mi sin ganas de dejarme ir.

—Sino fuera si hijo, estaría celoso.— aseguró, revolviéndome el cabello.

Vivir con Charlie no sería complicado, desde que había cumplido los catorce años mi madre, me permitía pasar las vacaciones con él. Charlie era todo lo contrario a Renee, él era muy callado, Renee no aguantaba más de dos segundos con la boca cerrada, ella me soltó cuando escuchó que debía abordar el avión. No pude hacer más nada que darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle:

—Te quiero, mamá.

—Saluda a Charlie de mi parte.— dijo con resignación.

Lo cierto es que tanto como a Charlie y a mi, la idea nos había parecido estupenda, vivir con él sería bueno... Pasar un tiempo con una figura paterna, aunque esta pudiera mantenerse callado casi todo el día era... Bueno. Charlie disfrutaba cuando iba a vivir con él, temporalmente en las vacaciones y sabía que ahora me había matriculado en el instituto y me quería ayudar a comprar un coche, aunque en eso no estaba muy de acuerdo, prefería comprármelo yo, con mi esfuerzo. El viaje a a Forks, primero serían cuatro horas de Phoenix, para llegar a Seattle y después de allí a Port Angeles una hora en avioneta y a eso le ponemos un _plus _de la hora que iría en el coche con Charlie.

Mucho tiempo para dormir.

Y precisamente es fue lo que hice dormir, lo necesitaría, solo me levante cada vez que tenía que cambiar de medio de transporte, claro que en el transcurso en el auto con Charlie, sí fue algo incomodo, eso estaba de primero en mi lista de mis momentos más incómodos. Charlie había pasado a buscarme, en ese momento estaba lloviendo. No podía evitar alegrarme, por fin no tendría que soportar más los dolores de cabeza por culpa del sol.

Para mi muy mala suerte, Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla. Charlie es mi padre adoptivo. Renee y él pensaron que adoptar a un niño podría unir más su matrimonio, pero al final terminó dando por terminado aquel matrimonio. Creo que mi motivo principal por quererme comprar un auto era precisamente ese, mientras nos pasábamos por las calles de Forks en el coche patrulla, todos nos observaban como si yo fuera el chico a quien Charlie acababa de atrapar con cagar marihuana en sus bolsillos y eso no era agradable.

—Tu cabello esta más alto.— dijo Charlie, su tonó era de "Debes cortarte el cabello.", rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había creado en la atmósfera dentro del auto.

—No tuve tiempo de cortármelo.— mentí sin dificultad, revolviéndome el cabello.

Estacionó el auto, frente a uno de los arboles de la casa. Charlie todavía seguía viviendo en aquella casa pequeña de dos dormitorios, que compró con mi madre los primeros meses de su matrimonio. Todo seguía igual que el ultimo verano, el color, hasta el césped, como si nada hubiera cambiado a excepción de Charlie, que se veía un poco más agobiado. Abrió la cajuela del auto, me adelante a él, para sacar dos de mis maletas y que el solo tuviera que preocuparse por una, no llevaba mucho equipaje.

Antes de que empezará a caminar hacia la casa, Charlie me entregó una copia de las llaves de la casa. No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver que la casa también seguía igual por dentro, los cuadros, la pintura, la escalera, los escalones, todo. Subía con calma, estudiando el perímetro a consciencia, no deseaba volver a tener otro de esos accidentes donde me daba un buen golpe y quedaba internado en un hospital por meses. Charlie caminaba detrás de mi sin apuros.

—Hay una repisa vacía en el baño para ti.— anunció, mientras yo pasaba el umbral de la puerta de lo que sería mi habitación.

El azul seguía intacto ¿Cuanta dedicación Charlie le daba a esta casa?, había un escritorio, sobre el una computador, un modem y al lado de aquellas cosas una impresora _Cannon,_ la pequeña cama cubierta por un juego de sabanas gris-azulado y un tablero de corcho que ocupaba casi por completo una de las paredes, por ultimo la ventana que me daba la vista de la carretera.

—Está bien.— dije al final, mientras acomodaba mi maleta sobre la cama.

—Te dejo para que arregles tus cosas.

Creo que agradecí ese momento, necesitaba un momento a solas, tal vez eso era una de las mejores cosas de Charlie, que sabía darme mi espacio aunque a veces fuera demasiado, pero aun así eso no ocultaba el hecho de que de una forma muy discreta se preocupara por mi, sabía muy bien que aunque no era el hijo biológico de Charlie, él me quería como tal, me lo había dejado en claro las pocas veces que me lo había dicho.

Acomode mis pocos libros en una de las gavetas de mi escritorio, junto con mis cd's, podría ser un joven de diecisiete años, pero tenía gustos de un chico del siglo XV, como mi madre decía "Pareces de otra época." pero no había como discutir conmigo, siempre iba a preferir a Brahms, Chopin y Liszt. Siempre. Mi pasión y hasta ese momento mi amor más grande era completamente a la música, interpretar el piano era una obsesión para mi, tal vez eso también lo extrañaría el piano de cola, que Renee me había comprado, con mucho sacrificio. Termine de acomodar mi ropa, deje mi cepillo de dientes y otras cosas en la repisa vacía del baño.

Baje a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua, pero en mi transcurso no pude evitar fijarme en lo que para mi fue una aparición divina, ¿Había sido mi imaginación? pero aun así no podía estar seguro, una tela negra cubría lo que yo pensaba que estaba debajo de ella. Charlie se acercó a mi.

—Edward, al parecer ya notaste, tu regalo de diecisiete años.— dijo Charlie, detrás de mi.

Caminó hacia donde estaba lo que había llamado mi atención, quitando la tela negra me dio la vista perfecta de lo que yo pensaba que estaría debajo de esa tela. Era un piano, no como el que Renee me había regalado, este era más sencillo, un piano de pared antiguo. Era perfecto, creo que en ese momento mis ojos brillaron de la alegría. No pude evitar abrazar a mi padre, era el mejor regalo que Charlie me había hecho.

—El verano pasado dijiste que extrañabas tu piano, así que trate de conseguirte uno para que te sintieras cómodo.— Charlie me abrazó torpemente y lo entendía nuestras muestras de afectos no eran muy comunes pero se hacia lo que se podía.

Olvidándome por completo del baso de agua, me senté en el banco que estaba al frente del piano y pase mis dedos con delicadeza sobre las teclas, Charlie me hizo un gesto con la mirada invitándome a tocar una melodía, sin hacerme de rogar lo hice, se sentía tan bien, me sentía completo, lo único que podía hacerme falta en ese momento era Renee, pero sabía que ella era feliz y yo también lo era así que no debía de preocuparme.

El sonido del motor de un auto apagándose, llamó mi atención y la de Charlie, causando que dejara de tocar de golpe. Me levante de la silla, siguiendo los pasos de Charlie hacia fuera de la casa.

—Espero que te acuerde de Billy Black y si hija.— anunció, mientras abría la puerta de la entrada.

De Billy Black si me acordaba, pero de su hija para nada. Billy seguía igual estaba en una silla de ruedas y una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida acompañaba su rostro, estreche mi mano con la de él, antes de mirar a su hija, su pelo era rubio tirando a pelirrojo, como color fresa, y rizado. Alta y su cuerpo es escultural, bronceado, completamente alejado al clima de Forks.

—Luces bien.— dije refiriéndome a Billy, todavía él estrechaba mi mano con la suya, solo que cada vez con más fuerza.

—Y todavía bailo.— aseguró en tono de broma, apretando mi mano con aun más fuerza.

—Y con la misma fuerza.— afirme dándome por vencido.

—Me alegro de que este aquí.— dijo Billy, su hija se veía ansiosa y yo no pude evitar sentirme un poco nervioso. —Charlie no ha cerrado de la boca, desde que supo que venias.

—Sigue así y te tírate al lodo.— amenazó Charlie, recostándose en el mono-volumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.

—No sí te tiró yo primero.— retó Billy, golpeando con sutileza el estomago de Charlie.

Ellos empezaron una muy mal fingida pelea, dejándonos a la chica y a mi solos, tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate claro. No pude evitar sonreír, ella era del tipo de personas que te caían bien a simple vista y aunque nosotros había un silencio, era de esos silencios que disfrutas, ella dudo un momento, pero de repente dio un par de paso quedado al frente de mi.

—Hola soy Tanya. Jugábamos a la escuelita de niños ¿ Recuerdas... esa cicatriz?— cuestionó, señalando la pequeña cicatriz que tenia en el cerca del cuello, con una sonrisa que decía "Sí no te acuerdas no hay problema."

—Sí, claro.—mentí sin más, sentí que era de mala educación decirle que no, así que preferí mentir. —¿Son así siempre?— cuestione señalando a nuestros padres. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

—Uff...— dijo, fingiendo cansancio. —Empeoran con la edad.

Charlie y Billy caminaban hacia nosotros, después de terminar su fingida pelea, sonreían como niños, era de esas sonrisas que contagiaban. Tanya dio un paso hacia atrás, abriendo el circulo entre nosotros, lo suficiente para que Charlie y billy entraran de nuevo a la conversación.

—¿Y bien?¿Qué te parece?— cuestionó Charlie, no comprendí el motivo de su pregunta y no sabía a que se refería, al parecer el lo notó. — El auto...— dijo colocando su mano sobre el Chevy. —...se lo acabo de comprar a Billy, es un regalo para ti.

—Gracias, papá.— dije dándole un torpe abrazo.

—Tanya por qué no le acompañas a revisar el auto.— pidió Billy.

Abrí la puerta del mono-volumen. Olía a tabaco, no estaba mal... Era cálido y sus asientos estaban un poco gastados pero no demasiado, era un buen auto, aunque aquello no me había quitado las ganas de comprarme mi propio auto.

—Soy mujer pero no me molesta ensuciarme las manos con grasa, así que arregle el motor.— anunció cerrando la puerta del auto.

—Debería sentirme avergonzado, yo no sé nada de autos.— confesé, sentí como el calor subía a mi rostro.

—Sí quieres te puedo enseñar.— propuso acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.—No esta descuidado, solo que para la velocidad debes presionar el pedal dos veces y es todo.— anunció mientras yo encendía el motor del auto.

—¿Quieres que pase por tu casa para llevarte a la escuela o algo?— cuestione regalandole una sonrisa.

Ella apartó su mirada de la mía, se había sonrojado.

—No. Voy a la escuela en la reservación.

—Lastima me hubiera encantado tener una amiga tan hermosa.— moleste a Tanya, asiendo que se sonrojara otra vez, pero no era mentira Tanya era hermosa y me ponía nervioso, por culpa de su cálida presencia, una calidez que se volvía afable ante los ojos de cualquiera.

—Edward, sino te apuras vas llegar tarde a la escuela.— anunció Charlie abriendo la puerta del copiloto, dándole mi maleta a Tanya.

—Entonces me voy.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla a Tanya, un beso muy fraternal, antes de que ella bajara del auto y tirara mi maleta donde antes ella permanecía sentada. Según había podido averiguar el instituto de Forks, contaba con trescientos cincuenta y siete estudiantes, y ahora con su estudiante más brillante e inteligente, a veces puedo ser muy egocéntrico, Edward Swan, eran trescientos cincuenta y ocho estudiantes. Ahora yo era le centro de atención en Forks y eso no era de mi agrado, siempre me gusto permanecer a pequeños grupos o a ninguno, pues para todos yo era raro, y en ese sentido solo se referían a mi forma de pensar, mis gustos musicales y a que nunca me había gustado ver a las chicas como un objeto. Cosa que en Phoenix me hacia el novio ideal y el blanco perfecto para que las chicas me tocaran las nalgas, solo para que yo me sonrojara.

A muchas de las chicas le llamaba la atención mi palidez, era como el marfil, a las otras el color verde de mis ojos y a otras el misterio que se escondía detras del chico que se la pasaba leyendo en la mayoría de los recesos. Tenía que llegar a instituto, más que nunca, necesitaba de mi confiable sentido de localización, que era muy útil para mi madre cuando perdía sus llaves, eso me daba la suficiente confiaza para poder apoyarme de el.

Me detuve en una gasolinera a llenar el tanque, no deseaba quedarme parado a mitad de la carretera. El hombre del lugar me reconoció como el hijo del jefe de policía Swan, "Edward Swan", Billy tenía razón, Charlie no había dejado de hablar o podía ser que Forks era un pueblo demasiado pequeño.

Cuando llegue no había mucha gente en el estacionamiento, yo elegí estacionar mi auto cerca de la oficina de dirección del instituto, no era un experto en eso de iniciar clases en nuevo colegio, pero algo me decía que no me iba a perder, mi sentido de localización o mi _GPS _incorporado todavía no me había fallado. Entre a la oficina de dirección y me encontré con una mujer de edad al frente de un computado, me acerque hasta donde ella estaba y no demore en hacer notar mi presencia.

—Hola soy Edward Swan, vine por mi horario y por la volante de firmas.— anuncie, con mi sonrisa encantadora.

—Joven Swan, lo estaba esperando aquí esta todo y el plano del colegio, que tenga un buen primer día.

Ok... eso fue un ataque de bipolaridad grandisimo, de su postura "No me digan nada que estoy trabajando" a una que te dice "Ten cuidado te caes de la bicicleta" sin más tome los papeles que la mujer me había dado, estaba listo y armado para la batalla. Después de agradecerle a la mujer por los papeles, empecé a caminar por el instituto, me sentía un poco incomodo, todas las miradas estaban sobre mi, eso me agradaba, pero hasta cierto punto estaba llegando a incomodarme. Y entre más estudiantes llegaban era peor.

Examine el plano y confiando de mi memoria fotográfica, lo doble en mi bolsillo, caminaba como si nadie me estuviera viendo, tenía bueno reflejos, pero lastimosamente estos me traicionaban cuando todos me observaban, la primera clase era literatura, tome uno de mis re-saltadores y lo marque de color verde, esa sería una materia fácil para mi, ya que sí el setenta por ciento del cuerpo humano estaba compuesto de agua, mi vida estaba compuesta el setenta por ciento en el habito de leer. La clase estuvo... regular. La lista de libros que el profesor Masón nos había dado era tan básica, como que en el jardín de infancias te ponen a colorear: Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído y releído todos. Tal vez tendría que hacer un viaje a Phoenix a buscar esos trabajos.

Así también pasaron las otras dos siguiente clases antes del receso, si se suponía que cuando morías toda tu vida pasaba a través de tus ojos, entonces yo debí haberme asustado y pensar que iba a morir, pues todo lo que pedían o exponían había sentido que ya lo había escuchado en otro lado, así que pase las tres horas de clases, pensando en como animar mis conversaciones con Charlie. Aparte de todo eso, hice un amigo, Eric Yorkie, parecía un buen tipo aunque hablaba mucho demasiado para mi gusto, pero sabía que podía llegar a caerme bien.

Caminaba hacia la cafetería después de tres largas y aburidisimas horas de clases, no tenía hambre así que solo iría a sentarme con Eric, hasta que sonara el cambio de hora, mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería una chica me abordo.

—Hola, tu debes ser Edward.— dijo con una sonrisa, entre "Mirame soy sexy" y "Estas que te devoro". Otra vez no, me lamente mentalmente antes de responderle. Solo asentí con un gesto, dedicándole una sonrisa. —Yo soy Jesicca, soy la capitana de las porristas

—Jesicca, bonito nombre. ¿Vas a la cafetería?— cuestione, por salir del paso y no parecer mal educado.

—Sí y...

—Hey Jesicca... O perdón. Edward Swan ¿Verdad?— dijo un chico de ojos color cielo. —Soy Mike Newton.

—Mucho gusto.

—Edward, eres de Arizona cierto, pensé que la gente de Arizona tenía la piel bronceada.— molestó Mike, colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Jesicca, como diciendo "Esta chica es mia."

—Porque crees que me prohibieron.— bromee.

Bueno con estos ya sumaba dos amigos hombres, aunque uno quisiera matarme si me acercaba a su chica y el otro hablara mucho, y una chica interesada en mi, bueno no me había ido tan mal. Camine con ellos que mantenían una conversación sobre le baile de primavera, al parecer aquí la tradición era diferente, la chica invitaba al chico, era como apoyar a la mujer a que ella se considere un ser independiente y con las misma posibilidades de un hombre, eso no estaba mal, aunque esperaba no tener problemas con Mike por eso, algo me decía que Jesicca planeaba invitarme a mí.

Nos sentamos en una larga mesa, no era un mal lugar. Eric se encontraba con una chica de cabello azabache, que no debía superar el metro sesenta y uno de sus movimientos me hizo saber que yo la había cautivado, adiós a la idea de pasar sin ser muy notado por las chicas, en total eramos siete, pero yo solo me dedicaba a leer, era raro, aquí había hecho más amigos que en Phoenix.

Entonces levante mi mirada, permitiéndome ver el panorama completo de la cafetería, cuando la vi. Y puede ser que sea la decisión más extremista que había tomado en mi vida, pero quería que esa mujer de piel tiza, cabello chocolate, labios delgados y carnosos y unos hermosos ojos color dorado, fuera mi única esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Era estúpido, pero cierto, mi corazón se aceleró como nunca antes lo había hecho y por mi cabeza pasaron melodías, que ella como mi musa inspiraba.

Cuando salí de mi trance note a los demás, todos tenía la piel pálida, hasta más pálida que yo. Conversaban como si nada, pero ninguno toca la comida, mi vista de águila me lo confirmaba, su comida estaba intacta a pesar de que tenían las bandejas de comida frente a ellos, a diferencia de las demás mesas, ninguno de ellos me miraba como "El Nuevo." Podía tomarme todo el tiempo para observarlos, todas las mujeres tenían una belleza sobre natural, pero ninguna de ella estaba por encima de ella, de la única que por sus hombros descansaban unos brazos, como a diferencia de las otras dos una de ellas parecía un pequeño duende, era rara, pero tenía su encanto, junto a ella estaba un chico de cabello rubio. La otra pareja era de una chica rubia sus rostro era hermoso de eso no había duda y el chico que estaba su lado cualquiera pensaría que abusaba de esteroides, ellos no encajaban con el cuadro. Era...

Diferentes.

Pero de todos ellos a mi solamente me interesaba una.

—Has caído en el hechizo de Isabella Cullen.— susurró una voz sobre mi oído.

—Isabella Cullen ¿Así se llama, la que esta sola? — cuestione a Mike, que había sido el único que había notado donde había estado mi cabeza el resto del tiempo.

—Sí ese es su nombre. Todos ellos son hijos adoptivos del señor Cullen. Emmett anda con la sexy Rosalie Hale, la rubia.— dijo Mike, sus ojos se volvieron turbios cuando se refirió a la chica Hale. —Jasper, no te asustes su cara siempre es así, siempre esta sufriendo a veces creo que es culpa de su loca novia, Alice y por ultimo la mujer mas sexy de todo Forks, deberían estamparle un sello en el c...

—No vuelvas a referirte a ninguna mujer así. Eso no es correcto.— interrumpí reprendiendo a Mike, al saber que planeaba salir del cerco de sus dientes.

—Ok, señor elegante, deberían estamparle un sello de que diga "Alta Calidad" ella se llama Isabella Cullen, nunca a tenido novio y el único chico que se acerco a ella, lo pago muy caro, pues ella se había enterrado de que era parte de una apuesta.— me informó. Isabella Cullen, pensé. Era un nombre digno de ella "Bella Cullen", tenía que saber más de ella, quería acercarme a ella.

Pronuncie en voz baja "Bella" y en ese preciso momento ella me miró, como ella hubiera escuchado que la llamaba, me sentía atraído a ella y no solo por su belleza o por la curiosidad, ya aquello superaba el razonamiento humano, le sostuve la mirada, tratando de buscar más de información de ella en sus ojos.

Justo en el momento en que ella volvió su mirada a sus hermanos, el cambio de hora sonó, tenía clases de Biología. Observe como se movía, con absoluta delicadeza hasta el más grande y fuerte de ellos se movía con una delicadeza sobre natural. Mike y yo teníamos la misma clase así que camine con él hasta el salón de Biología.

Cuando entre al aula de clases, Mike estaba a mi lado, pero yo solo me fije en ella, creo que por primera vez en mi vida agradecí, que todos compartieran ya la mesa con alguien menos una persona, o mejor dicho dos, no... No creía que Mike compartiera mesa con aquel ángel. pero entonces él golpeo mi hombro y dijo algo como "Tranquilo, Edward", pero después le comprendí cuando vi que el se iba a una mesa que estaba lejos de la de Bella, al lado de Bella era la única silla vacante, era como si hubiera estado pre-escrito. La observaba con cuidado mientras pasaba al lado del ventilador, fue entonces cuando ella, paso su dedo anular por la nariz y dejo de respirar. ¿Acaso el olor a pescado, venía de mi?

Le entregue el comprobante al profesor de biología para que me lo firmara, el me entregó un libro de Biología. Él me dijo que me sentará junto a Bella y así lo hice, ella seguía sin respirar. ¿Cómo podía estar así tanto tiempo? No me atreví ni siquiera a preguntar, los minutos pasaban y yo seguía con la mirada al frente escuchado la clase del profesor Banner sin prestar atención a Bella, aunque aquello era lo que más quería hacer, la clase que le profesor daba ya se me hacia familiar, como todas la demás, solo que en esta clase en particular, estaba Bella, sentía su mirada fija en mi, pero ya aquella mirada me estaba cohibiendo, así que no hice nada más que darle la cara. La mire fijamente como ella lo hacia, ella no apartó su mirada, cada vez me parecía más hermosa. ¿Qué tenía esa chica? No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella dejara de mirarme, tomara su cuaderno y saliera de ahí, justo al momento en que el timbre había sonado.

No nos dijirimos ni una sola palabra, pero su sola mirada me basto para entender que tenía algún mal sentimiento hacia mi. La pregunta era...

¿Por qué?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, creo que aquí comprenderan porque digo que las cosas son un poco más diferentes. Me hicieron algunas preguntas en los comentarios, al final de la capítulo están las respuestas.

* * *

_Crepúsculo._

_Capítulo 2._

—Oye, ¿le tocaste el pecho a Isabella Cullen, o qué? Jamás la había visto comportarse

de ese modo. — preguntó Mike cuando pasábamos por el umbral de la puerta hacia la siguiente clase.

Entonces era personal, pensé. Al menos no era el único persona que lo había notado y, al

parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Bella. Un momento porque la estoy llamando "Bella", si su nombre es Isabella, pero Bella suena mejor.

— Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. Como Jasper.

—No lo sé —le respondí. —No he hablado con ella.

—Pero esa mirada, tan fulminante, nunca nadie había sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada a esa chica. —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al gimnasio—. Si hubiera tenido la mala suerte de sentarme a su lado, yo hubiera salido corriendo a que me cambiaran la hora de Biologia.

Algo me decía que esa había sido la decisión que había tomado Bella, pedir un cambio de hora, para no poder estar conmigo, pero si ella cambiaba de hora o materia, yo también lo haría, era testarudo y eso nadie me lo iba a quitar.

Entramos al vestuario de los hombres. El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pues según él tenía los hombros muy anchos, así fue que descubrió que me gustaba la disciplina de la natación. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física, así que en eso dos años me destaque en los concursos de natación y después tuve que abandonarlo. En Forks era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi paraíso personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.

Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea las chicas, Bella estaba entre ellas, hasta en el voleibol su movimientos eran delicados, como un puma al asecho de su presa.

Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Perfecto. Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Bella Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. La pude reconocer por la ropa que llevaba puesta y su aroma.

Bella era como el sol…

Y yo me sentía como Ícaro, atraído por su resplandor.

Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.

Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de

Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.

Bella era tan predecible, cuando quería serlo, pero no iba a ser tan facíl para ella deshacerse de mí.

—Al igual que la señorita Cullen, yo quiero cambiar mi hora de Biología. — dije con una sonrisa sínica, tanto la recepcionista como Bella, se fijaron en mi.

—Ya le he dicho a la señorita Cullen y le repito a usted lo mismo "No se puede" — afirmó, volviendo a sentarse en la silla

Bella se envaró y se giró para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un sentí que se abalanzaría sobre mí, pero a diferencia de las chicas de Phoneix, esta lo haría para estrangularme.

Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giró sobre sí misma sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta. Me dirigí con una sonrisa triunfante hacia el escritorio y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.

—Bien — asegure regalándole una sonrisa.

La mirada fulminante de Bella, lograba ponerme hasta más nervioso, que la mirada cálida de Tanya, pero si la señorita Cullen, quería dañar mi paraíso, yo haría todo lo posible para que ella me necesitara en el suyo.

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque llovió muy fuerte, persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Jesicca se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Angela, la que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, la fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí como en Phoenix, un premio por el cual querían competir. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotado. Los sueños que tenían con Bella, lograban despertarme, cuando empezaban a volverse oscuros. También fue peor porque el profesor de Literatura me tomo un cariño especial, cuando había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta correcta y a su siguientes tres preguntas respondí perfectamente bien.

Y fue peor porque Bella Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Rosalie y Jasper.— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para saber que no desistiría hasta preguntarle a Bella ¿Cuál era su problema conmigo?

—Ya te traigo tu helado de zarzamoras. — dijo la mujer de la cafetería, donde Charlie y yo habíamos quedado para cenar.

—Gracias.

Algo me decía que la mujer estaba pensando, en algo referente a mí y a Charlie, éramos tan distintos, pero como un rompecabezas donde un parte complementaba la otra. Charlie me había pedido una hamburguesa de pollo, en ese momento tenía un hambre que superaba mis cabales, debía ser por culpa de Mike, me estado cubriéndome en todo el juego de baloncesto, tratando de quitarme el balón, pero mi velocidad le superaba, algo me decía que sentía algo contra mí.

La comida —como todo con Charlie— estuvo tranquila y silenciosa.

Ambos parecíamos dos desconocidos que les había tocado compartir mesa porque el local estaba demasiado lleno.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho algun amigo o… amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más salsa.

—Tengo unas cuantas clases con un chico que se llama Mike y me siento con sus amigos durante el almuerzo. Y hay una chica, Jesicca, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.

Con una notable excepción.

—Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí. Será un buen amigo para ti. Y la joven Jesicca también, podrías invitarla a salir.

— ¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante.

— ¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.

—Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.

— ¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.

Di marcha atrás.

—Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y las hijas del doctor Cullen, son tan hermosas que parecen deidades de la antigua Grecia. —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

—Te entiendo y creó que las enfermeras del doctor, también lo harían —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca. Esta noche tengo turno, así que te quedaras solo. — anunció Charlie al final.

—Nada…

Aunque fue casi un susurró parecía que a Charlie le preocupaba algo, algo que me estaba ocultando.

Después de la silenciosa cena. Charlie y yo nos fuimos a la casa, el iba a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse y yo llamaría a mamá, para saber cómo le iba con lo de su viaje. Pero no contesto así que le busque por si acaso me había dejado un correo electrónico. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.

_Edward:_

_Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos._

_Mamá_

Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero.

Decía:

_¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? _

_Mamá._

El último era de esa mañana.

_Eduardo Antonio:_

_Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie._

Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

_Mamá:_

_Tranquila. Te va a dar algo, sabes que tengo mucho que hacer en Forks, debo acomodar un poco mi cuarto, todo va bien Charlie me compró un piano vertical antiguo, el instituto va bien, creo que voy a pasar a Phoenix a buscar algunos libros que se me han quedado, la blusa está en una de las maletas más pequeñas que llevabas y por favor no me llamas "Eduardo Antonio" es "Edward Anthony". Te quiero con el último latido de mi corazón, cuídate y por favor no dejes morir a Olix._

Creo que eso ya la dejaría más tranquila, me sentía un poco tenso y de mi cabeza no salía la misma pregunta "¿Por qué Bella no había ido al colegio?", después de darle tanta vuelta a la pregunta en mi cabeza decidí que era mejor abortar la misión de conseguir una respuesta, baje a la sala y empecé a tocar el piano, eso sería capaz de relajarme.

Siguiendo mi antiguo ritual, pase los dedos por las teclas del piano antes de ejecutar algo que saliera de mi cabeza, pero lo primero en que pensé cuando toque el primer acorde fue en unos ojos dorados, llenos de rabia hacia mí y sin querer me perdí en ellos, buscando algo más, debía haber algo más, lo pre-sentía, Bella no podía odiarme sin siquiera conocerme, pero que era lo que escondía, su mirada intimidante y penetrante, que se derrumbaba ante mi sonrisa sínica, necesitaba saberlo. Tantos porque en mi cabeza con referencia a Bella, tantas dudas, pero desahogarme con mi cálida melodía funcionaba muy bien.

Yo no quería que Bella me odiara, al contrario quería ser parte de su vida, quería que ella fuera mi vida hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir. A que se debía su odio hacia mí, si ahora que lo pienso con más calma ella y no nos hemos dirigido ninguna palabra.

Esa noche había decido enfrentarme a Bella, al día siguiente o cuando apareciera en el colegio, necesitaba saber cuál era su problema conmigo.

Pero aunque mi decisión estaba tomada, ella nunca apareció el resto de la semana, su Volvo nunca se volvió a aparcar en los estacionamientos del instituto de Forks en esa semana, era como si nunca hubiera existido, como si yo hubiera tenido alucinaciones con ella.

Y en la cafetería era lo mismo, todos los Cullen seguían su curso normal, pero la mirada de los mellos Hale seguían ahí, era una mirada que me decía "Por tu culpa Bella se ha ido" mientras que los otros dos me miraban como si quisieran acercarse a mí y preguntarme un par de cosas.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas de ver a Bella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y eso no era todo lo que me preocupaba, al pasar los días las cosas se ponían un poco extrañas y los turnos nocturnos de Charlie se volvían consecutivos.

El lunes de la semana siguiente, estaba resignado a no ver más a Bella, me había levantado e había ido directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, Charlie no estaba en casa, pero el coche patrulla estaba estacionado afuera.

Me di un baño rápido, tome mi maleta y baje las escaleras. Quería llegar temprano a la escuela, por un motivo que desconocía.

Cuando abrí la puerta, para salir de la casa Chalie estaba estacionando el Chevy, ¿Por qué Charlie se había llevado el Chevy?

Estuve a punto besar el suelo, por culpa de una mala pisada y el hielo, pero me sostuve a tiempo.

—Edward. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tuve suerte. Pero el hielo estuvo a punto de hacerme patinar y te aseguro que no como hubiera quedado como una estrella del hielo si no como un estrellado del hielo.— bromee un poco, Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír ante mi comentario.

Bueno ese era un mal chiste.

—Tienes razón, por eso fui a cambiarle las llantas a tu camioneta. — anunció golpeando una de las llantas delanteras. —Las otras estaban gastadas.

—Gracias…Bueno tengo que irme.

—Anda con cuidado. Tal vez no pueda cenar contigo. — anunció.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, ante su comentario ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué pasa?

—A un guardia de seguridad lo mato un animal. Por favor ten cuidado. — pidió antes de subirse a la patrulla.

Charlie esperó a que yo saliera, para el encender el motor, otro día de clases otro día donde tendría que aguantar la mirada asesina de los mellos Hale y al profesor de Literatura con sus preguntas.

Bueno había nieve, así que había un motivo por el cual ser feliz, tal vez podría retar a Mike a una guerra de bolas de nieve o algo así, había que aprovechar días como esos.

Y así pasó tan solo bajar del Chevy en el estacionamiento y Mike, Eric hasta Jesicca me recibieron con bolas de nieves, nunca había tenido un recibimiento tan frío a la hora de llegar a la escuela, lo bueno era que todo estaba tranquilo.

Las clases fueron tranquilas nada nuevo o nada que no pudiera responder, pero ahí seguía el profesor de Literatura esperando el momento para que yo no pudiera responder a una de sus preguntas.

En el receso aproveche para cobrármelas con Mike y Eric, con un resultado perfecto, después de que muchos nos cansáramos de sentir el frío de las bolas de nieves golpear nuestras cabezas nos fuimos hacia la cafetería.

Por puro hábito, al entrar, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé incrédulo. La ocupaban cinco personas, como la primera vez.

Mike me golpeó el hombro de forma sutil.

— ¡Eh! ¿Edward? ¿Qué quieres?

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Tratando de pensar con claridad, cuando recupere todo lo que había perdido al mirarla después de siete días, la volví a mirar ella todavía se fijaba en mi, sonreí como diciendo "Volviste, que bien". Yo no había hecho nada malo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Edward? —le preguntó Jessica a Mike

—Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero leer.

Me puse al final de la cola.

— ¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.

—La verdad es que tengo el estomago cerrado. —dije, mientras buscaba mi libro dentro de mi mochila.

Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin quitar mi sonrisa, ella todavía seguía observándome.

Observe la mesa donde los Cullen estaban sentados. Se reían. Bella, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve.

Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas.

Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.

Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué.

Estudié a Bella con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Edward, tus ojos se van a salir por ir a corretear a Isabella Cullen —interrumpió Mike, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Bella centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.

Entonces sonreí esta vez era diciendo "Me alegra que estés feliz. Tal vez hoy puedas tratarme mejor." Pero su respuesta fue una mirada que te dice "Vete al diablo." No es nada nuevo, aunque eso no me detuvo para mover mis labios de una forma para que ella llegara a entender mi último mensaje.

—Te veo en biología. — solo hice un movimiento con mis labios, arqueando una ceja.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, ella comprendió muy bien mi mensaje pues sentí como si hubiera gruñido, siguiente clase: Biología.

Me sorprendí al entrar al salón de Biologia y no encontrar a Bella, sentada en su sitio como la primera vez, no yo no debía de perder esta vuelta, no podía. Era mi momento de atacar, pero justo cuando iba a poner en mi pizarra imaginaria de puntos, un punto más para Bella, ella entró al salón de Biologia.

Sin más se sentó en su silla y me trató como si yo no existiera.

—Hola Bella. — dije sin más, pero después me arrepentí cuando le dije Bella.

—Para usted señorita Cullen, joven Swan y le agradecería que guardara la distancia, no quiero tener más problemas con usted. — dijo sin expresión alguna, tensando su mandíbula.

—Ok, señorita Cullen, me alegra volver a verla.

El señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Preste atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente.

No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

—Empezad —ordenó.

— ¿Las damas primero, señorita Cullen? —pregunte arqueando una ceja, el tono en que había mencionado su sugerencia a la forma a como debía referirme a ella, la molesto.

Pero entonces empezó a moverse sobre sí misma, como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un desmayo pero antes de que callera yo la sostuve.

El profesor Banner, se acercó a nosotros rápidamente y me pidió que llevara a Bella a la enfermería, sin poder negarme la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve caminó a enfermería, pero de repente Bella se me fue haciendo más pesada. Entonces lo entendí todo, Bella, había mentido para no tener que soportarme el resto de la clase.

—Ahora, puedes bajarme. —pidió, note que solamente lo había hecho por cortesía.

— ¿Por qué has mentido?

—Porque no me apetece dar biología. — respondió, antes de girar en sus tacones y dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento.

Que le había hecho a Bella para que me tratara de esa forma, esa chica era testarudo, pero yo lo era más, tarde o temprano ella tendría que decirme cual era su problema conmigo, pero como averiguarlo, si cada vez que me acercaba a ella, solo lograba alejarla más o caer en sus juegos.

No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Jessica mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atento en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día no tenía que soportarlo a mis espaldas, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se relajaban cada vez que me tocaba servir.

La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable y bajé la capucha. Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Bella Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Entonces apague el motor del auto y baje a revisar algo de lo que me había fijado en la mañana pero no había tenido tiempo de revisar gracias al frío recibimiento de mis compañeros.

* * *

**Alexa-Angel,** me hizo un par de preguntitas que creo que a las demás personas le pueden interesar, así que, creo que lo correcto seria responderlas.

**me gusta la historia tan lind edward sintiendose nervioso con tanya me gustaria saber el rumbo de la historia si seran los 4 libros edward siendo humano lo cual seria increible o sera un historia un tanto distinta en fin espero la actualizacion y una gran pregunta edward y bella tendran los dones que tienen en los libros o los vas a invertir bella leera la mente y edward sera escudo supongo que tendre que esperar**

**R: **Creo que tratare de escribir los cuatro libros la Versión Edward Swan, aunque algunas cosas cambiaran. La pregunta sobre los dones la respuesta es que cada uno mantendrá su don Edward, leera mentes y Bella seguira siendo un escudo, aunque Bella tendrá otro don. Cambia un poquito más y esto se debe a que creo que las mujeres en general simplificamos más las cosas, excepto cuando ya hemos vivido una experiencia anterior que te permite saber porque es mejor que Bella este lejos de Edward, en esta parte Bella no sera solamente vampiro, sino que será mitad vampiro y mitad... Todavía no puedo decir que.


	3. Chapter 3

_Crepúsculo._

_Capítulo 3._

Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista.

Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mi mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.

Los tres Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y Alice me miraba con rostro de espanto, Emmett con preocupación y Isabella estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Sus semblantes destacaban entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y vi como la silueta de un musculoso cuerpo le daba la espalda al auto. Estaba tendido en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo. Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas me tomaron con fuerza y me dejaron al frente del Chevy.

— ¿Tío? ¿Estáis bien?

—Estoy bien. — dije haciendo un gesto con el rostro ¿Cómo Emmett había llegado hacia mi tan rápido?

—Ten cuidado —dijo colocando su mano sobre mi hombro—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza, me habéis hecho pasar tremendo susto, ibas a quedar como papilla de Edward Swan.

— ¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste

aquí tan rápido?

—Creo que lo mejor es que olvidéis eso, mi hermana hubiera estado muy contenta si os hubiera dejado expirar, ahora me va a tener por los... —dijo aunque se ahorro parte de sus comentario; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio, pero no dejaba ese toque jocoso.

—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.

—Ya os he dicho, mejor olvida eso. Antes de que mi hermana reconsidere tirarte el Volvo ella misma. — amenazó con un tono burlón, pero aun así lo que había dicho no perdía su veracidad.

—Lo olvidare por ahora, gracias por salvarme.

—Soy Emmett Cullen y si sobrevivo a la ira de un ángel caído tal vez podremos ser amigos.— dijo como si hace cinco minutos él no me hubiera salvado. —Y os digo algo lo del ángel caído no es coña. Ahora actúa como si siempre hubieras estado aquí conversando conmigo.

Se necesitaron seis EMT y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para

desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas, para sacar a Tyler. Emmett y yo rechazamos la ayuda de los paramédicos, ya que no me había pasado nada, pero aun así Emmett y yo aseguramos que íbamos a ir a donde el doctor Cullen.

Solamente se había llevado a Tyler, Emmett me había pedido que lo cubriera, quería cambiar un poco la forma de la abolladura que tenía el auto de Tyler, para no tener problemas.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—Por favor, os pido enserio, olvidad lo que habéis visto. — dijo Emmett que iba sentado en el puesto del copiloto. —Ya imagino a Rosalie y a Bella con una gran fogata y un hacha para desmembrarme y quemarme.

—Puedo preguntarte algo. — cuestione observándolo de reojo, él asintió con un ruido. — ¿Por qué Bella me odia?

—Eso debéis de preguntárselo a ella. — respondió. —Acaso no tenéis un radio decente en este pedazo de hojalata y porque rayos hay un hedor a perro mojado.

Yo no dije nada, era raro, Emmett era lo contrario a Bella, su sentido del humor y la forma en la que se quejaba parecía un niño de diez años, al que habían obligado a ir de compras con su mamá o para ponerlo más tétrico con su hermana mayor.

—Edward, podéis hacerme un favor— cuestionó, su rostro tenía algo, estaba preocupado como si tuviera miedo de algo.

—Me has salvado la vida, no puedo negarte nada. — asegure mirándolo por un momento.

—No digáis a nadie lo que paso, os pido porque siento que podemos ser grandes amigos y no quiero que Rosalie me odie debemos largarnos de Forks. — contesto, era algo raro Emmett parecía preocupado, pero no era una preocupación por el sino por su familia y por su novia, como si creyera que pudiera lastimarla con la decisión que tomó al salvarme la vida.

—No ha pasado nada entonces. — asegure.

—Lo sabia Bella estaba equivocada no eres un capullo integral, eres un tío muy majo. — dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro de una forma fraternal, tal vez Emmett tenía razón podíamos ser grandes amigos.

—Vas a tener que decirme que significa capullo integral y majo. — le dije con una sonrisa, mientras estacionaba el auto en el aparcamiento de la clínica de Forks, pude reconocer el auto de Bella.

Emmett y yo bajamos de mi auto, él hizo un extraño gesto al ver el auto de Bella, creo que a Bella, él se refería cuando dijo lo de ángel caído. Entramos a la clínica y lo primero que encontramos fue a Bella, hablando con un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos dorados ese debía ser el doctor Cullen, Bella estaba muy enojada, cuando Emmett y yo cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, ella me miró con una penetrante mirada, que fue capaz de hacerme dar un paso atrás, puede escuchar como Emmett soltó una carcajada ante mi reacción.

No dije nada y volví a concentrarme no había hecho nada malo, para que ella me tratara de esa forma, el hombre da cabello rubio se volvió hacia donde estábamos Emmett y yo, Bella empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, como si fuese a matar a Emmett pero en vez de detenerse a su lado, caminó como si él no existiera, en ese momento supe que era el momento perfecto para aclarar las cosas con Bella, así que abandone a Emmett y camine para encontrarme con Bella, ella ya había subido a su auto cuando yo había llegado al aparcamiento.

Justo cuando iba a dar marcha al auto yo me pare al frente del auto para evitar que ella se fuera, pero me sorprendí cuando escuche el motor acelerar, como si me estuviera advirtiendo que si no me quitaba ella me tiraría el auto sin problemas o algún tipo de remordimiento.

— ¿Por qué me odias?

—Joven Swan, necesito pasar. — respondió apretando su mandíbula, era como si se estuviera conteniendo.

—Primero respóndeme, ¿Qué te he hecho? — exigí pero ella solo acelero con más fuerza.

—Por favor, retírate ahora. — pidió, tenía los músculos tensos como si ya no pudiera resistir más la tentación.

Fue entonces cuando sentí un jugador de futbol americano me hubiera tacleado, fue doloroso pero más doloroso hubiera sido sentir el carro de Bella mandarme del otro lado del aparcamiento, Emmett se levanto de encima de mí, era la segunda vez que me salvaba de morir por culpa de un coche.

—Demonios, no os ha dicho tu madre que no debéis jugar con leones. — reprendió ayudándome a levantarme. —Nunca os ocurra retar a Bella de nuevo.

—Emmett, ¿Está bien?

—Está vivo gracias a Dios. — anunció Emmett, dando un fuerte suspiro, pero luego contuvo la respiración y se volvió hacia su padre para volver a tomar aire. —Carlisle debeís revisarle la cabezota, yo voy a ver a Bella.

—Cuídate. — pidió el doctor Cullen antes de acercarse a mí.

El doctor Cullen me reviso en su consultorio, me dio una pastillas de Tylenol y eso fue todo, era extraño estar con doctor Cullen, sabiendo que estoy enamorado de una de sus hijas, aunque esta haya intentado lanzarme su Volvo, con la intención de matarme. Me había golpeado la cabeza aunque no había sido un golpe muy duro, lo del accidente en el aparcamiento del instituto preferí olvidarlo.

Aquella noche Charlie no llego temprano a casa y yo me sentía cansado así que me acosté a dormir, al igual que la semana pasada esa noche soñé con Bella, pero esta vez su presencia se me hacía más real como si no fuera un sueño, como si estuviera hay velando mi sueño, era extraño pero así me sentía, esa noche mis sueños no se convirtieron en pesadillas, a la mañana siguiente había una excursión a un invernadero, debía descansar para poder estar con los sentido completos.

Estaba en estacionamiento recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, le debía la vida a Emmett y la única forma de agradecérselo era manteniendo en silencio lo que él había hecho por mí y guardar mi curiosidad para otra ocasión, cuando ya estuviéramos en más confianza, perdido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de la presencia de Jessica hasta que esta me tocó el brazo, ella me sonrió cuando yo la mire, no pude hacer más nada que devolverle el gesto, estaba un poco nerviosa como si fuera a preguntarme algo.

—Hola Edward. — dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Buen día, Jessica. — salude, creo me había sonrojado un poco por lo del beso en la mejilla, era algo extraño.

—Bueno —dijo Jessica, mirando al suelo. — Mike me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.

—Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con él.

—Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Mike una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorada como un tomate y bajó la vista.

La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.

—Conoces que la tradición es que la chica, invite al chico. Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tú querías ir conmigo.

Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Isabella inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.

—Jessica, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Mike —le dije.

— ¿Te lo has pedido ya a alguien?

¿Se había percatado Isabella de que Jessica posaba los ojos en ella?

—No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Jessica.

No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los planes que tenía para ese día, por lo que improvisé con una de las cosas que jamás en mi existencia haría con Charlie.

—Ese sábado mi padre y yo iremos a pescar —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

— ¿No pueden ir otro fin de semana?

—Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Mike más tiempo. Es de mala educación.

—Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatida, se dio la vuelta para volver encaminarse hacia el auto bus a entregarle el permiso al profesor Banner.

Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima.

—Así que rompe corazones, rechazáis la invitación de una chica por ir a pescar. — dijo una voz que se me había vuelto familiar desde el día de ayer. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Emmett y el pequeño duende Cullen, no pude evitar sonreír al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Hola Edward, yo soy Alice. — se presentó la chica, pude sentir la mirada penetrante de alguien sobre mí. Esa sensación ya la conocía era Bella.

—Hola Alice. Creo que a su hermana lo le gusta que ustedes dos estén conmigo. —anuncie mirando por unos instantes a Bella.

—No sería la primera, tampoco le agrada a Jasper pero lo acepta y lo mismo podemos decir de Rosalie, que por primera vez en años le da la razón a Bella. — dijo Alice, revolviéndole en cabello a su hermano, era gracioso verlos, Alice parecía un _pitufo_, mientras que Emmett parecía un _avatar_.

—Deberíamos subir al autobús. — dijo Alice tomándome de la mano a mí y a Emmett.

Tanto como Alice y Emmett eran muy graciosos, me sentía cómodo con ellos aunque la mayoría de gente los mirase y luego volvieran su vista a mí, Bella se sentó lejos de sus hermanos, solo para no tener que estar cerca de mí.

Lo único que me llamaba la atención de ambos era que no respiraban cerca de mí, cada vez que tomaban respiraban, miraban a otro lado y aunque lo hacían de una forma en que nadie sería capaz de notarlo, yo me había dado cuenta sin problemas.

La pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

— ¿Joven Swan?

Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes. Pero no volví mi mirada hacia ella, como si nada estuviera pasando mientras observaba las plantas.

Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión relajado cuando al fin me giré hacia ella. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.

— ¿Qué hiciste con la insoportable señorita Cullen? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.

—Nada, por lo de ayer… Lo siento. —respondió, me asombre esta Bella era diferente a la de la los días pasados.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes.

Ella aguardó.

—No tienes que disculparte. No lo quería hacer a voluntad propia ¿Verdad? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.

—Lo siento —parecía sincera—. Estoy siendo muy grosera, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.

Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.

—No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.

—Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó— Confía en mí, que estemos cerca puede ser muy malo tanto para ti, como para mí.

Entrecerré los ojos. Había algo de sinceridad en sus palabras, pero...

Como podía estar mal desear estar cerca de un ángel como ella.

—Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti. —murmuré en voz demasiado baja entre dientes, para que ella no pudiera escucharme — Si eso el lo que quieres.

—No es lo que quiero. — el tono de su voz me pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—.

Pero así debe de ser.

— ¿Por qué dices que debe ser así?

—Sé que es así —replicó con brusquedad.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, ni siquiera me has dejado acercarme a ti?

— Tú no sabes nada.

Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Se alejo bruscamente de mí, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Me acomode el abrigo para dirigirme hacia la puerta.

Estuvo a punto de darme un ataque cuando, al salir del invernadero, vi una chica reclinada contra el autobús. No tenía que leer las mentes para saber que pasaba por su cabeza, iba a invitarme al baile de primavera. No la iba a poder evitar Emmett y Alice me esteraban dentro.

—Hola, Angela—le saludé.

—Hola, Edward.

— ¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras la puerta se abría. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz.

—Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar de pesca con mi padre.

—Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.

—Claro —acepté. — Me encantaría bailar un vals con usted, bella dama. — dije colocando mi mano en su cintura y tomando su otra mano entre la mía y empezamos a movernos a un ritmo de tres cuartos.

—Edward sube al autobús, antes de que te obligue a subir. — llamó Emmett interrumpiendo mi baile.

Hice una reverencia cuando solté a Angela, ella se sonrojo, sin nada más que decirle me subí al autobús, pero entre Angela y Jessica, prefería ir con Angela al baile de primavera, ella me parecía más sincera.

Camine hacia donde estaban Emmett y Alice, cuando la pequeña duende me vio cerca, me tomo de la mano y colocó su otra mano en mi hombro como yo había hecho con Angela y empezamos a bailar, era algo gracioso ver a Alice bailar conmigo, cuando terminamos nuestra imaginaria pieza musical, ella hizo una reverencia y dijo:

—Baila como los dioses, _lord Swan_.

—Usted tampoco se queda atrás, _lady pitufina._ — bromee regalándole una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia antes de sentarme en mi puesto.

— ¿A cuantas doncellas más rechazara el _lord rompecorazones Swan_, o es que planea invitar a una doncella? — bromeó Emmett revolviéndome el cabello, su tacto era frio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Alice respondió.

—Oh… _lord Cullen_ acaso no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de _lord Swan_, su amor solo se lo ha ganado _lady Cullen_. O vas a negarlo Edward. — dijo Alice con una sonrisita malévola.

—Creo que prefiero mi silencio es lo único que puedo ofrecer como respuestas. — dije sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas, mientras observaba a Bella, que estaba sentada unos de los puestos de adelante.

—Debo abrir la ventana. — dijo Emmett de un respingo, para luego sacar la cabeza por la ventana, su actitud era rígida.

—No harás nada, Emmett. — aseguró Alice, pasando una mano por la espalda de su hermano.


	4. Chapter 4

_Crepúsculo._

_Capítulo 4._

— ¿Estáis de coña? Por favor dime que estáis de coña. — respondió Emmett, mientras caminábamos hacia el aparcamiento del instituto, después de que le había preguntado que si quería ir a la Push conmigo, los chicos habían planeado el viaje a la playa de la reservación y de última hora me habían invitado.

—No sé qué diablo es coña, porque no hablas español normal. — pedí estresado, Emmett tenía un acento y algunas palabras que en mi vida había oído y me molestaba no comprender de que hablaba.

—Vamos tío no os comportéis como un capullo integral, cuando os digo que si estáis de coña, me refiero a que estás de burla o broma. — explicó revolviéndome el cabello. —No puedo ir contigo, mi madre quiere que ayudemos a mover los algunos muebles.

—Voy a tener que cargar con Jessica, solo. — dije tapándome la cara con la manos en gesto de desesperación.

—Entonces no vayas, no tienes que hacer las cosas por agradar a otros. — aconsejó una voz que apenas y me dirigía la palabra.

—Tus cambios de humor, son tan idénticos a que en Forks hagan sol, me asombran. — dije volviéndome para poder verla.

—Eduardo tengo motivos suficientes para no tratar mucho contigo. — aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué me llamas Eduardo? — al ver la expresión de su rostro supe que no iba a contestarme. —Olvídalo, aunque no te niego que me gustaría saber uno de tus motivos.

—Cada vez que puedo percibir tu aroma, tengo ganas de matarte. Y quieres saber algo más, yo conocí a tus padres—confesó, pero la idea de que ella conociera a mis padres movió algo dentro de mi ser.

—Bella. — dije tomándola del brazo antes de que se fuera y aunque lo logre ella se zafó sin dificultad no sin antes decirme:

—Es mejor que te alejes Edward.

La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Eric estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi seguro de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. Jess también estaba, flanqueada por Angela y Lauren, sentí como esta me devoró con la mirada. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba porque había caído encima de mí encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Uno de los chicos me fulminó con la mirada al ver que todas las chicas habían posado sus ojos en mí.

De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de esos días.

Al menos Jessica se alegraba de verme.

— ¡Has venido! —gritó encantada, dandome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de mis labios, que digo cerca, muy cerca.— ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

—Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordé.

—Sólo nos queda esperar a Lee y a Samantha, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien—agregó.

—No —mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Emmett y Alice, para poder alejarme del perímetro de Jessica.

Jessica pareció satisfecha.

— Te sentaras a mi lado.

—Claro.

Sonrió gozosa. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Jessica!

—Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla —me prometió. Oculté mi mortificación. No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a Mike y a Jessica al mismo tiempo. Ya lo veía mirándonos ceñudo.

No obstante, el número jugaba a mi favor. Lee trajo a otras dos personas más y de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arreglé para situar a Jessica en el asiento delantero del Suburban, entre Mike y yo. Mike podía haberse comportado con más elegancia, pero al menos Jess parecía aplacada.

Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro— y trate de evitar a toda costa que los rayos del sol tocaran mi cabeza. Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.

Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.

Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Mike nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Eric y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —me preguntó una vocecita que desde que llegue a Forks me había puesto nervioso, aunque no tanto como Bella.

—No —reconocí mientras ella me destapaba los ojos.

—Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.

Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la lefia seca.

— ¡Wuao! —exclamé sorprendido.

—Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?

—No tanto como tú. Mi pequeña amiga mecánica. — dije dándole un abrazo.

Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Jessica estaba junto a Mike, al otro lado. Se volvió hacia mí y reclamando mi atención. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo. Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niño; era una de las muchas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks, pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces. A los pocos minutos, Angela se fue con los paseantes y Tanya recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, estaba cálida como todo en ella.

—Deberías acordarte de mis hermanos mayores.

—Chris y Axel—recordé de pronto.

Charlie y Billy nos habían abandonado juntos muchas veces para mantenernos ocupadas mientras pescaban. Todos éramos demasiado rudos para hacer muchos estragos mientras nos dejaban solos, tanto que a veces salía lastimado y entonces me devolvían a Phoenix. Por supuesto, había tenido suficientes golpes para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.

— ¿Han venido? —inquirí mientras examinaba a las chicos que estaban al borde del mar preguntándome si sería capaz; de reconocerlos ahora.

—No —Tanya negó con la cabeza—. Chris tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y

Axel se casó con una surfista samoana. Ahora vive en Hawai.

— ¿Está casado? Vaya —estaba atónito. Los gemelos apenas tenían un año más que yo.

— ¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen? —preguntó.

—Me encanta, y va muy bien.

—Sí, pero es muy lento —se rió—. Respiré aliviada cuando Charlie lo compró. Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.

—No es tan lento —objeté.

— ¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?

—No.

—Bien. No lo hagas.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

—Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente —alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.

—Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio —admitió entre risas.

—Así que fabricas coches... —comenté, impresionado. —Al parecer te afecto tener dos hermanos varones.

—Así son las cosas cuando creces entre aceite, grasa y hombres. Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿No sabrás por un casual dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? —añadió jocosamente. Sentí que me hablo en japonés, ¿qué era un cilindro?

—Lo siento —me eché a reír—. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte.

Como si yo supiera qué era eso. Era muy fácil conversar con ella. Exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer. No fui el único que se dio cuenta.

— ¿Conoces a Edward, Tanya? —preguntó Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como si estuviera marcando territorio.

—En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.

— ¡Qué bien!

No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.

—Edward—me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro—, le estaba diciendo a Tyler que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?

Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.

— ¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó el mayor de los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de Lauren. En realidad, tenía más de hombre que de niño y su voz era muy grave.

—Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.

—Los Cullen no vienen aquí —respondió en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Lauren.

Tyler le preguntó a Lauren qué le parecía el CD que sostenía en un intento de recuperar su atención. Ella se distrajo.

Contemplé al desconcertante joven de voz profunda, pero él miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Cullen no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que intenté ignorar sin éxito.

Tanya interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Aún te sigue volviendo loco Forks?

—Se me había olvidado ir a pasar por el sueter que decía I love Forks — dije con una sonrisa.

Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Cullen y de repente tuve una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Albergaba la esperanza de que Tanya aún fuera inexperto con los chicos, por lo que no vería lo penoso de mis intentos de flirteo.

— ¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? —le pregunté mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Bella me miraba a través de los párpados, claro que reduciendo lo violento de su mirada. No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba seguro, pero Tanya sonrojo.

Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaquetón.

—De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años? —le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba no parecer un idiota cuando parpadeé como había visto hacer Emmett con Rosalie.

—Acabo de cumplir quince —confesó adulada.

— ¿Subes mucho a Forks? —pregunté con malicia, simulando esperar un sí por respuesta…

—No demasiado —admitió con gesto de disgusto—, pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche. .. y tenga el carné —añadió.

— ¿Quién era esa otra chica con el que hablaba Lauren? Parecía un poco mayor para andar con nosotros.—me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes en un intento de dejarle claro que le prefería a ella.

—Es la novia de Sam y tiene diecinueve años —me informó Tanya.

— ¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor? —pregunté con toda inocencia.

— ¿Los Cullen? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.

Desvió la mirada hacia la Isla de James mientras confirmaba lo que creía haber oído de labios de Sam.

— ¿Por qué no?

Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.

—Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.

—Sabes que soy una tumba, mira que todavía estás viva por lo de la camisa de Axel.

Probé a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me estaba pasando un poco, aunque ella me devolvió la sonrisa y parecía tentada.

— ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

—Me encantan —repliqué con entusiasmo, esforzándome para enredarla más.

Tanya paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco. Contempló las rocas. Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Me esforcé para que se notara en mis ojos el vivo interés que yo sentía.

—¿Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.

—En realidad, no —admití.

—Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio.

Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.

»Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.

— ¿Los fríos? —pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.

—Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

Entornó los ojos.

— ¿Tu tatarabuelo? —le animé.

—Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.

— ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?

—Sólo uno.

La miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración. Tanya

prosiguió:

—Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? —intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba

por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.

—Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?

—Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.

— ¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?

—No —hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los mismos.

Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacida y continuó:

—Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, y a su miembro más preciado el ángel caído, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iban y venían por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos?

Sonrió sombríamente.

—Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama vampiros.

— ¿Y a que se refieren con eso del ángel caído?

—Dicen que hay una chica, la que tiene más edad, dicen que vive desde antes de la creación del mundo y por desobedecer a su creador, la desterraron de su mundo con muchos otros, eran ángeles, pero cayeron, son los únicos capaz de matar a un hombre lobo, obligándolos a matarse. Tu gente los llama demonios

— ¿Y entonces por que también hicieron la tregua con ella si podía ser un peligro? — cuestione.

—Porque ella nunca nos atacó, al contrario, quería que la matáramos. Ella es mitad vampiro y mitad demonio, según mi padre, ella es la que se encarga de la protección total de los Cullen. — respondió.

Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy seguro de lo que reflejaba mi

Rostro, mi pregunta era cual de las tres era el demonio ¿Alice, Rosalie o… Bella?

—Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —rió encantada. Y era verdad de solo pensar que Bella era un demonio, cuando en realidad parecía un ángel, me preocupaba.

—Eres una estupenda narradora de historias —le felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.

—El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.

Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.

—No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.

—Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió.

—Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba, ya me conoces. —le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.

—En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Cullen comenzó a trabajar allí.

—No lo haré, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? —preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.

_Sí_. Respondió mi subconsciente. _Deberías creer en eso_.

—No. Creo que eres muy buena contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.

—Genial.

Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba.

Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Mike y a Jessica caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.

—Ah, estás ahí, Edward —gritó Jessica aliviada mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Es ése tu novia? —preguntó Mike.

—No, no soy digno de una belleza como ella. — respondí, giñando un ojo.

Le estaba tremendamente agradecido a Tanya y deseosa de hacerle lo más feliz posible.

Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. Ella sonrió, alborozado por mi torpe flirteo.

—Cuando tenga el carné... —comenzó.

—Yo te voy a enseñar a manejar para que lo consigas.— me sentí culpable al decir esto, sabiendo que la había utilizado, pero Tanya me gustaba de verdad. Era alguien de

quien podía ser amigo con facilidad.

Mike llegó a nuestra altura, con Jessica aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo evaluaba a

Tanya con la mirada y pareció satisfecha ante su evidente juventud.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de ella.

—Tanya me acaba de contar algunas historias locales —le dije voluntariamente—. Ha sido muy interesante.

Sonreí a Tanya con afecto y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno —Mike hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad —. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.

Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.

—De acuerdo —me levanté de un salto—, voy.

—Ha sido un placer volver a verte —dijo Tanya, mofándose un poco de Jessica. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Charlie baje a ver a Billy, yo también vendré

—prometí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Eso sería estupendo.

—Y gracias —añadí de corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

Este es el capítulo cinco, gracias por el apoyo, espero no decepcionar a nadie, creo que este es el capítulo más corto de todos, pero es que quiero que la cena que tenga Bella y Edward tenga su toque especial, así que de eso se tratara el capítulo de mañana.

P.D:

En este capítulo ahí dos personajes extras que no salen el los libros, pero que gracias a la parte demonio de Bella, tuve que incluir, que serán de gran utilidad en Eclipse y Amancer.

* * *

_Crepúsculo._

_Capítulo 5._

Llegue a la hora de la cena, Charlie no estaba en casa, así que sin apetito decidí investigar más sobre lo que me había dicho Tanya. Creo que lo único que detesto de Forks es la pésima velocidad de su internet, pero me mataba la curiosidad, necestiba saber más de los Cullen... De Bella.

Necesitaba saber que era ella. ¿Cuál de las cuatro mujeres Cullen era el ángel caído? Inconscientemente había aceptado que Bella era aquel ángel caído, que Bella era una mala persona.

_Quiso dejarte morir_, susurró una parte de mi.

Encontré una pagina de internet que hablaba sobre demonios y vampiros; contaba el día en que exiliaron a Luzbel y a sus seguidores del paraiso. Y el famoso mito de los vampiros.

**"Los demonios, eran ángeles seres que disfrutaban del privilegio de vivir al lado de su creador, pero al igual que los hijos de las serpientes, matan a su madre si esta se queda con ellos.**

**Anónimo"**

**"No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos."**

**"Si un hombre peca y pide perdón a su creador, es perdonado. Si un demonio ama y suplica misericordia, es condenado a eterno sufrimiento.**

Fragmento del libro "**Naturaleza del Diablo**"

Después contaba una historia sobre el día en que desterraron a los demonios del paraíso y el origen de los vampiros, aquella historia no se parecía en nada a lo que Tanya me había contado sobre los Cullen.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo investigando, un link me llevaba a otra pagina y esa pagina, me llevaba a otra. Era como una cadena que jamás termina y lo único que yo había escuchado de vampiros o demonios, se basaba en lo que Tanya y mi profesor de sexto grado me habían contado.

La curiosidad me mataba y cada vez buscaba más información sobre lo que leía, estaba ansioso. Entonces me sentí ridículo. Bella no era un demonio, los Cullen no eran vampiros, ellos eran otra familia más solo que con sangre albina.

El sol empezó a colarse por mi ventana. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Me sentía

exasperado, apagué el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. Sentí una turbación aplastante a pesar de toda mi irritación. ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! Estaba sentado en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros y demonios.

¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? Decidí que la mayor parte de la culpa estaba fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Forks y en la húmeda península de Olympic.

Tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar qué tiempo hacía y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.

Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Charlie en dirección al bosque.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los arrendajos.

La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios, ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación podía abandonarme gracias a los otros sentimientos que me abrumaban y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en parajes mucho menos alambicados. El sendero se adentraba más y más en el corazón del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Tenía leves nociones de los árboles que había a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sabía se lo debía a Charlie, que me había ido enseñando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando yo era pequeño. A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo seguro porque estaban casi cubiertos por parásitos verdes.

Seguí el sendero impulsado por mi enfado conmigo mismo. Una vez que éste empezó a desaparecer, aflojé el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba seguro de si empezaba a llover o si se trataba de los restos de la lluvia del día anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un árbol caído recientemente —sabía que esto era así porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo— descansaba sobre el tronco de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formación de una especie de banco no muy alto a pocos —y seguros— pasos del sendero. Llegué hasta él saltando con precaución por encima de los heléchos y me senté colocando la chaqueta de modo que estuviera entre el húmedo asiento y mi ropa. Apoyé la cabeza, cubierta por la capucha, contra el árbol vivo.

Aquél era el peor lugar al que podía haber acudido, debería de haberlo sabido, pero ¿a qué otro sitio podía ir? El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía demasiado al escenario de uno de mis sueños con Bella. Ahora que ya no oía el sonido de mis pasos sobre el barro, el silencio era penetrante. Ahora que me había sentado, la altura de los heléchos sobrepasaba la de mi cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verme.

Allí, entre los árboles, resultaba mucho más fácil creer en los disparates de los que me avergonzaban dentro de la casa. Nada había cambiado en aquel bosque durante miles de años, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil países diferentes me parecían mucho más verosímiles en medio de aquella calima verde que en mi despejado dormitorio.

De repente sentí que algo me atraía y me obligaba a caminar más arriba, pasaba todos lo obstáculos sin dificultad, como si no existieran, apoyándome de cualquier tronco para ascender más, era como el canto de la sirena, algo que yo no tendía.

Vampiros, demonios, duendes... cuentos para asustar a niños, me negaba a creerlo.

Y entonces la vi:

Estaba mirando hacia el frente a un... puma, pero en vez de estar asustada como una personal **normal**, ella solo sonreía y se mantenía serena entonces aquel animal avanzó hacia donde estaba ella, en su rostro se mantenía aquella sonrisa. Lo que más me asombro es su piel, la piel de Bella brillaba con el contacto de los pocos rayos del sol que acariciaban su piel, era como si en su piel estuvieran incrustados pequeños diamantes. Literalmente.

Creo que yo estaba asustado por Bella, al ver como aquel animal corría hacia donde ella estaba esperándole con los brazos abiertos, literalmente. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que yo mismo hacia, había caído sobre el suelo del prado con Bella, alejándola de aquel animal, antes de que este la devorará.

—¿Estás loca?— cuestione incrédulo, el puma se acerco con paso firme y despacio hacia nosotros.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Swan?— cuestionó molesta. —Wrent estoy bien, ve y busca a tu hembra y a tu cachorro dijiste que me lo presentarías, hoy.— dijo ella refiriéndose al puma, este hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué cuál es mi problema?— pregunte halandome los cabellos. —Tú eres la que habla con los animales, un puma estaba a punto de matarte y tú le pides que traiga su ¿hembra y cachorro?

—No te metas en mi vida, Swan. Wrent es mi amigo.— dijo como una niña caprichosa poniéndose en pie.

—Y aun así no quieres que seamos amigos, pero tú si puedes hacerte amiga de un puma.— dije irónico, levantándome del piso.

—Yo no soy normal. Tú lo sabes, soy una asesina. ¿Por qué todavía te cuesta creerlo? Si te la pasaste toda la noche leyendo sobre vampiros y demonios.— anunció.

—Porque no puedo creer que seas una mala persona.— confesé en un suspiro, la mirada de Bella ahora estaba llena de curiosidad. —Tú no puedes ser mala, como puede ser un demonio chupa sangre, alguien que cuando sonríe te hace tocar al cielo, que parece un ángel.

—Mira que a vece el demonio nos engaña con la verdad y nos trae la perdición envuelta en dones que parecen inocentes.— respondió citando una frase de William Shakespeare.

—Filippo Marinetti dijo: ¡Miralo galopar al fondo de los bosques!...

—¡Qué importa, hermoso demonio! A tu merced me encuentro...¡Tómame sobre la tierra ensordecido, a pesar de todos sus ecos, bajo el cielo que ciega a pesar de sus astros de oro, camino exasperado, tu mi fiebre, tu mi deseo...

—A tu merced estoy arrastrarme contigo al infierno.— culmine, los ojos de Bella habían tomado un color carmesí.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— reclamó molesta. —No sabes lo que dices, no sabes lo que piensas, no ves que estas cayendo ante mi.

—Y tú no entiendes que no creo, y si lo hiciera no me importaría. Aunque estuviera condenado a vivir en el infierno toda la eternidad.— respondí, entonces sentí como la mirada de Bella se llenaba de rabia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se materializaba al frente de mi.

—Tú no sabes que es estar en el infierno.— sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. El cuerpo empezó pesarme, mientras que un dolor crecía desde mi interior, tenía la sensación de que alguien me rasgaba la piel y que mis huesos se comprimían. —No sabes que es tener una sed que nadie puede sazear.— entonces sentí como si hubiera pasado años sin que un liquido pasará por mi garganta y mi boca estaba seca, era como si hubiera caminado perdido en el desierto toda la vida. —No sabes que es sentirte solo, porque ni la presencia de Dios esta contigo.— Bella me agarraba por las soplas de la camisa, pero aunque ella estuviera a mi lado me abordaba una soledad enorme que era capaz de volver loco a cualquiera y de repente sentía como si me estuviera flagelando, arrancándome la piel y un calor que quemaba mi cuerpo. — Las llamas del infierno afectan tus sentidos, pero aunque pasen un millón de años tu cuerpo sigue sin volverse cenizas, lla flagelación es eterna, nunca logras adaptarte a esa vida, una vida que es eterna.

El puma se mantenía oculto entre los árboles, el dolor me seguía consumiendo pero mi cuerpo no se veía afectado por nada de lo que sentía, era como Bella había dicho, era como si fuera su propio dolor el que me estuviera transmitiendo, pero verla me mantenía sereno, ante el dolor y la sed, pero no ante la sensación de soledad absoluta. Todos los esfuerzos de mi voluntad por mantener mi mundo interno y la disolución de mi yo parecían infrectuosos. En mí había penetrado un demonio, Bella, y se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, mis sentidos y el alma. Pero aun así verla me mantenía firme para liberarme de aquel dolor, pero luego volví a hundirme impotente en mi sufrimiento cuando ella desapareció de mi vista. La sustancia con la que había querido experimentar me había vencido. Ella era el demonio que triunfaba haciendo escarnio de mi voluntad. Me cogió un miedo terrible de haber enloquecido. Me había metido en otro mundo, en otro cuarto con otro tiempo. Mi cuerpo me parecía insensible, sin vida, extraño.

Pero de repente aquella sensación me abandonó, haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo. Bella se mantenía jugando con el cachorro del puma, pero Wrent, no estaba por ningún lado.

—No me importa.— dije levantándome con dificultad, el cuerpo todavía me pesaba. Me sentía debíl. —Sí eso es lo que tengo que vivir para estar a tu lado lo acepto.

—¿Cómo...

—Bella.— llamó una voz. —Me debo de ir. No te veré hasta en un año, me voy a África.

El cachorro que estaba con Bella se fue detrás de hombre que se mantuvo oculto entre los árboles.

—Cuídate Wrent.— fue lo único que ella dijo.

Entre nosotros reino un silencio, Bella solo me observaba fijamente, mientras yo trataba de reponerme de lo que había experimentado. Entonces ella desapareció de mi vista como si hubiera sido un oasis en el desierto.

No debía haber ido con Mike y Eric al cine, no debía haber ido, no lo debía haber hecho, así seguía reprendiendome un millón de veces por culpa de ello, ahora estaba recibiendo la paliza de mi vida, por dos hombres, todos sus golpes iban dirigidos a mi vientre y a mi pecho. Esto no era nada a diferencia de lo que había vivido con Bella, pero sin ella cerca de mi no tenía la fuerza para soportarlo. Todo esto había iniciado porque Mike, Eric y yo habíamos salvado a una muchacha de estos dos cerdos asquerosos, Mike y Eric se habían ido en el auto de Eric, solo había quedado yo y había dejado el auto estacionado en el peor lugar del mundo, alejado de cualquier calor humano, estaba perdiendo la consciencia. CuandoSúbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me hice una bola, abrazando mis rodillas.

Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.

—Entra al maldito auto.—ordenó una voz furiosa de mujer.

Fue sorprendente cómo el dolor que sentía se desvaneció al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oí su voz. Salté al asiento, no había ni cerrado bien la puerta cuando los neumáticos chirriaron, rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero.

Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto.

—El cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó.

Le obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de stop sin detenerse.

Pero me sentía mejor, como si nunca me hubieran dado aquella paliza y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Bella a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

— ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.

—No, es conmigo —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia. —Debí haber dejado que esos hombres terminaran lo que el auto de Tyler no hice, por culpa del bastardo de Emmett.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras ella miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.

— ¿Bella? —pregunte con voz tensa y mesurada.

— ¿Estás bien?

Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.

—Sí —contesté con voz ronca.

—Distráeme, por favor —ordenó.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

Suspiró con acritud.

—Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

—Eh... —me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad—. Mañana voy a pedir una orden de alejamiento hacia Jessica, por acoso sexual .

Bella siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Por qué?

—Al igual que en Phoenix, sufre de problemas hormonales y al parecer mi trasero le llama tanto la atención... —proseguí. —Que hasta trato de tocármelo.

—La comprendo — bromeó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Me quieres tocar el trasero? —pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció—. Si fueras tú no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

Bella suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.

—No deberías decir eso. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que este cerca de ti? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.

—Porque te puedo matar, me pueden condenar, otra vez, o peor mi hermano te puede matar si se entera... me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... —no terminó la frase, desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. Por la forma en que dijo mi hermano supe que no se refería a Emmett o Jasper. Luego, continuó—: Pero, eso es de lo que me quiero prohibir.

También ella susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ah.

La palabra parecía inadecuada, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos sentados en silencio. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las ocho y media pasadas.

—Charlie se van a preocupar —murmuré—. Prometí que llegaría temprano.

Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de mi auto.

—Vamos a comer. A Charlie le agradará saber que sales con una chica.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward: Me agradaba más cuando yo era el vampiro.

Bella: Lo que te molesta, es que yo no ceda tan rápido como tú.

Tanya: No se de que se quejan ustedes. No saben lo triste que es ser un perro.

Yo: Oigan no peleen, compórtense.

Bella: Edward fue el que empezó, no soporta que ahora yo lleve el control.

Tanya: Yo no quiero ser un perro.

Yo: Me agobian hagan silencio.

Edward: Creo que lo único bueno es que no tengo que soportar a Jacob.

Yo:Por ahora...-murmuro.

Edward: Dijiste algo, Marichuy

Yo: No nada. Mejor vamos a dejar que la gente lea el capítulo numero seis.

* * *

_Crepúsculo._

_Capítulo 6_

Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo. Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir también del coche. Bella tenía razón en lo que decía sobre que Charlie estaría contento si yo saliera con una chica, pero el modo en que ella lo había dicho era como sí quisiera dejarme por sentado: opción **a**, estoy saliendo con ella o opción **b**, sería bueno que saliera con alguien.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable. Caminábamos hacia un restaurante.

—Compláceme.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante, me adelante un poco a los pasos de Bella para mantener la puerta abierta con gesto obstinado, para que ella pasara.

Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasó a mi lado y siguiendo los pasos de ella entré con un suspiro de resignación.

Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestro anfitrión mientras evaluaba a Bella, no pude evitar sentir celos. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó. Me sacaba varios centímetros, era rubia de ojos azules y con el cuerpo más formado.

— ¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Bella con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no. Haciendo un gesto con los labios.

Vi cómo los ojos del rubio se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, satisfecho por mi evidente normalidad y aunque me esforcé por mantener una actitud altiva, él notó la falta de contacto entre Bella y yo. Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.

Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Bella me indicó que la esperará un momento.

— ¿Giorgio esta aquí? —preguntó con voz suave al anfitrión. ¿Quién era Giorgio? No estaba seguro, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina.

—Está en la barra. — respondió, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo.

— Edward quédate un momento aquí, no pidas nada todavía. — pidió Bella, caminando hacia donde el hombre le había señalado.

Pude ver como Bella conversaba con un hombre de cabello albino, tenía edad. Se saludaron de forma amable y luego vi como Bella le susurraba algo al oído, el hombre solo asintió y le dio unas indicaciones a una de las camareras, mientras Bella caminaba hacia donde yo estaba.

—Ven acompáñame — pidió con una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía tan normal, como una joven más.

Se giró y me condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados, después de eso abrió una puerta, que daba a una escalera. Subí las escaleras con calma detrás de ella, la salonera a la que el hombre le había dado unas indicaciones estaba a una distancia prudente de nosotros.

Entonces llegamos a la terraza del restaurante, había una mesa redonda para dos personas, nuestra única luz provenía de las estrellas del cielo y de algunos alambres con foquitos que bordeaban la terraza, era como si Bella hubiera planeado eso desde un comienzo. Parecía una cena romántica.

—Perfecto. — clasificó Bella con una sonrisa

Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente pasmada por la decoración del lugar.

—Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ya vengo voy a preguntarle algo a Giorgio.

Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.

— ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

— ¿Hacer qué?

—La cena... velas, una mesa para dos.

Pareció confusa.

—Oh, venga —le dije un poco dubitativo—. No me vas a decir que esto estaba así.

Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

— Pero que quieres que te diga es la verdad. Estaba más o menos así

— ¿Más o menos?

— Las velas estaban encendidas. — justo en ese momento ella alzo sus manos y las velas que habían estado apagadas se encendieron.

—Ok. —admití asombrado.

Entonces llegó el camarero, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona había hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y el nuevo chico no parecía decepcionado. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.

—Hola. Me llamo Julián y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?

No pasé por alto que sólo se dirigía a ella. Bella me miró.

—Voy a tomar una Coca-Cola.

Pareció una pregunta.

—Dos —dijo ella.

—Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero ella no lo vio, porque me miraba a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando se fue el camarero. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro.

— Trató de entender ¿Por qué te salve?

— Porque soy un cachorrito abandonado, que cualquiera quisiera salvar— bromee mirándola a los ojos.

— Edward, esta mañana con el puma ¿Por qué me empujaste? ¿Por qué intentaste salvarme?

— Porque no quería que te pasará algo malo, prefiero morir a vivir sin ti.

—Esa es una mala respuesta. Sí se le dijeras algo así a Jessica, al día siguiente sería la boda— su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa.

—Dudo que eso vaya a suceder —respondí después de tomar aliento—.Jessica no es mi tipo, ninguna chica ha sido mi tipo hasta que te vi.

— ¿Por qué insistes en querer estar a mi lado?

— ¿Por qué insistes en alejarme tú, de tu lado?

—Porque la última persona que estuvo a mi lado, murió en mis propias manos. Como castigo.

El camarero apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Bella.

— Una ensalada Giorgio, que él mismo la prepare por favor. ¿Edward?—inquirió ella.

Él se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.

—Eh…Tomaré el ravioli con fajitas de pollo.

— ¿Y usted, desea algo más?

Se volvió hacia Bella con una sonrisa.

—No, solo gradecería que Giorgio se encargara de preparar y traer nuestra comida. Por favor. —dijo con voz exigente, como si hubiese sido una orden.

—Si cambia de opinión o necesita algo más, hágamelo saber.

La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero ella no lo miraba y él camarero se marchó descontento.

—Bebé—me ordenó.

Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí a tragos más largos, sorprendido de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Bella empujó su vaso hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante que el tal Giorgio se encargue de todo? — cuestione, rogando a los cielos que no se notaran mis celos.

El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.

—El camarero, lujuria y envidia. Sabes lo que soy, no me gusta alimentarme de los pecados capitales, si no sabes dominarlos pueden llegar a destruirte. — respondió, mientras jugaba con el beso de agua. — Giorgio sería como un primo lejano de nuestra especie así como Wrent, él no me afecta tanto como un humano.

— ¿Y cómo haces en la escuela?

—Los bloqueo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — cuestione, bebiendo un poco.— Dijiste que conociste a mi padre.

—Diecinueve años…

— ¿Durante cuánto?

—Ya he perdido la cuenta. — respondió suspirando. — Me puedes hacer un favor.

— ¿Qué cosa? —cuestione mientas deslizaba los brazos en mi cazadora.

La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de la mañana, colgada en el vestíbulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Tirité otra vez. La brisa sopló con mucha fuerza en contra mía, por primera vez sentí el aroma de Bella, tenía un olor asombroso. Lo olisqueé en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, que no se parecía a ninguna colonia. Acomode las mangas de mi cazadora echándolas hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.

—Te pareces tanto a tu padre, tus ojos son lo único que puedo decir que le debes a tu madre y su falta de cordura al creer que yo soy una buena persona. —observó mientras me miraba. Me sorprendió y bajé la vista, sonrojado, por supuesto.

Empujó la cesta con los colines hacia mí.

— ¿Cuando conociste a mis padres?— cuestione tomando un colín.

—Cuando tu madre tenía ocho meses y medio de embarazo, tenían una linda casa en Londres. Alejados de todo. Wrent y yo cazábamos por esa zona. — dijo con los ojos fijados en la luz de la vela que estaba en el centro de la mesa. —Escuchamos un grito y pensábamos que había pasado algo malo. Solo eran contracciones de Elizabeth. Cuando ella me vio, pego un grito al cielo.

— ¿Quién es Elizabeth?

—Tú madre, en ese tiempo yo me había alejado de los Cullen, por ordenes de mi hermano. Recuerdo que ese día volvía a usar ropa y pude volver a ver mi rostro sin que este estuviera cubierto por mi cabello, ella me cuido como nunca nadie lo había hecho desde hace milenios, ni siquiera mi hermano. — dijo, veía como pasaba su dedo índice por el borde del vaso con agua. —Anthony me vigilaba pues sabía que no era normal, pero empezó a tomarnos cariño a mí y a Wrent cuando notó que Elizabeth no sufría contracciones y no se quejo para nada cuando naciste. Y supo que yo me había encargado de eso. Pensaron ponerte Wrent, pero él se negó, nadie merece tener nombre de demonio. Y tú eras un ser puro, Wrent y yo nos fuimos cuando ya habías nacido, era un peligro estar cerca de ti así.

— ¿Por qué?

—Cuando un demonio esta con un recién nacido, el demonio puede tomar el alma del niño y liberarse, pero para ello hay que cumplir unas requerimientos si así puedo llamarlos y Wrent y yo los cumplíamos todos. Es la forma más fácil de hacerlo. — suspiró. —Fue la peor decisión que pudimos haber tomado, Luzbel se enteró de lo que habíamos hecho y mando a Peter a jugar con nosotros

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A diferencia de los vampiros, los demonios podemos robar dones o adquirirlos con el tiempo, yo soy mitad así que puedo robarlos y como vampiro soy un escudo. Podemos tener cualquier don a nuestro servicio, menos uno. Leer mentes. — dijo, por primera vez mientras conversábamos me miró a los ojos. —Peter es el juez, jurado y verdugo, lo que dice mi hermano él lo cumple y punto, su mayor habilidad es el ilusionismo y el control mental. Decidimos que iríamos a despedirnos de ellos y a entregarles algo para ti.

Tragó con dificultad, su mirada se volvió triste. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos se habían vuelto de un color negro, idénticos a la noche que compartíamos en ese momento.

—Mis ojos y los de Wrent volvieron a ser rojo sangre, estábamos a las orillas de un rio, pensado en que podíamos regalarte. Decidimos una lágrima de Koré

— ¿Qué es una lágrima de Koré?— cuestione, interesado.

— Koré es una mujer su pureza es tan grande, es todo lo contrario a mi hermano, sus padres la dieron a mi hermano, por dinero. Ya sabes el dinero, el estiércol del diablo. Una de sus lagrimas puede proteger a cualquier humano de un demonio, excepto del demonio que se la haya regalado.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Cierra los ojos. — espere uno momentos. —Ábrelos.

Sentí como algo colgaba de mi cuello, era un cordel rustico y muy delgado parecía como si estuviera hecho con ramas de rosas, pero ninguna de las espinas me lastimo mientras pasaba alrededor de él, del cordel colgaba una cristal en forma de lagrima, era hermoso, era de color celeste y tenía una luz propia. Era extraño, aquello nunca había estado en mi cuello, no que yo pudiera sentirlo, como sucedía en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué es color celeste?

—No lo sé. — pero algo me decía que Bella estaba mintiendo. —Pero nunca te lo quites o dejes que alguien lo toque.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si pierde contacto contigo el cristal se rompe y ya no vas a estar seguro, estando conmigo.

—Me siento seguro contigo —confesé, impelida a decir de nuevo la verdad.

Aquello le desagradó y frunció su frente de alabastro. Ceñuda, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí:

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Tomé un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresión. Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarle:¿Por qué no quería estar cerca de mi?

—Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan —comenté, intentando distraerle de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le había dejado triste y sombrío.

Atónita, me miró.

— ¿Qué?

—Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir continué—. Tengo una teoría al respecto.

Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

— ¿Teoría?

—Aja.

Mastiqué un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.

La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.

—Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un tebeo, pero tampoco me la he inventado—confesé.

— ¿Y? —me incitó a seguir, pero en ese momento el hombre con quien ella había hablado en la barra se acerco a nosotros.

Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando se aproximó. Dejó el plato delante de mí —tenía buena pinta— y rápidamente colocó un plato donde solo predominaba el color verde.

—Cualquiera cosa, sabes que hacer.

—Gracias, estaría bien que le trajeras algo más de beber.

Giorgio tomó los vasos…

—Claro.

…Y se marchó.

— ¿Qué decías?

—Te lo diré en el coche. Si... —hice una pausa.

— ¿Hay condiciones?

Su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.

—No.

—Por supuesto.

Giorgio regresó con un vaso de CocaCola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se marchó de nuevo. Tomé un sorbito.

—Bueno, adelante —me instó, aún con voz dura.

Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso creía.

— ¿Por qué estás comiendo esa cosa, acaso eres vegetariana?

Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.

—Soy un demonio chupa sangre. ¿De qué se alimentan los vampiros?

—De sangre. — respondí sin más. Ella esbozó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto de negación.

—Los demonios se alimentan de pecados capitales, pero pueden disfrutar de todo lo que hay en el mundo. Normalmente si un vampiro come, vomitara todo lo que ha comido, a diferencia yo puedo comer sin problemas, pero el hecho de ser un vampiro me quita el sentido del gusto, solo puedo sentir el sabor de la sangre, por eso solo como esto.

—No tiene sabor —afirme.

Sin nada que decir, bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las fajitas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.

—En tal caso—le miré y proseguí lentamente—. Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien quiere liberarte... ¿cómo se hace? ¿Qué reglas ahí que cumplir?

—Sí alguien quisiera liberarme —repitió —, hipotéticamente.

—Exacto.

Me estremecí cuando me siguió el juego, pero intenté parecer despreocupado.

— ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué tendría que hacer?¿Cómo podría ese alguien... liberarte si problemas? ¿Qué pasaría con esa persona?

— ¿Hipotéticamente?

—Bueno, si... ese alguien... Supongamos que se llama Eduardo —sugerí.

Esbozó una sonrisa seca.

—En ese caso, Eduardo. Si Eduardo tendría que hacerlo sin interés alguno, tendría que sacrificar su vida, para entregar su alma por la del demonio y decir el verdadero nombre del demonio que desea liberar —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—.Pero solo puede liberar al demonio, si le perdona a pesar de que este le haga mucho daño. Sería imposible que alguien aguantara ese tormento. Tú no lo resistirías.

—Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético —le recordé con frialdad.

Se rió de mí con ojos tiernos.

—Sí, cierto —aceptó

—Sí— incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprendí que volvía a inclinarme hacia ella.

Pareció titubear, dividida por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.

—No tengo sentido de supervivencia sin ti, ya lo sabes —murmuré.

Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero entonces ella tomo el tenedor y se metió un pedazo de sus hojas a la boca.

—Y no sabes cuando eso me preocupa—su voz era un susurro—. Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más testarudo e iluso de lo que pensaba.

—Creí que siempre tenías razón.

—Así era —sacudió la cabeza otra vez—. Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres mi entrometido personal... Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un acosador personal. Si hay algo que yo esté haciendo en un radio de quince kilómetros, tú lo sabrás y llegaras a donde estoy

Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorando cuando ella retiró levemente las suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra.

—Gracias —musité con ferviente gratitud—. Es la segunda vez que me lo dices.

Su rostro se suavizó.

—No dejarás desaparecer de tu vida, ¿Verdad?

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Apartó su mano de debajo de la mía y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia mí.

—Nunca nadie ha liberado a un demonio, nadie que sea humano ha sido capaz de aguantarlo —admitió, hablando muy deprisa—. Wrent, nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, pero conoció a una chica igual que él, a ella un vampiro protector la había liberado, pero Peter se encargo de que no volviera. Cuando ella le ofreció su vida por Wrent las cosas salieron como esperaban.

Hizo una pausa. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme de que no terminara de contarme, pero en lugar de eso, sentí un extraño espasmo de satisfacción, al ver que ella confiaba en mi. Me miró fijamente, preguntándose tal vez por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que yo podía liberarte a ti? —especulé para distraerme.

—No. —replicó con dureza. La miré sorprendido, pero ella miraba al suelo—.Nuestros casos son diferentes.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirí, con su rostro de ángel muy seria. —Solo preguntaba.

—No creó que tengas tanto cariño hacia mí para hacer eso —comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarcó una ceja. —Eres joven tus ideales pueden cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, podrías dudar y eso sería tu final

—Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti —me callé y luego le incité—. Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy. ¿Por qué no puedo salvarte yo?

Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a mí.

—Tú comes y yo hablo —me propuso.

Rápidamente saqué del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.

—Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de soportar aquel sufrimiento. —me miró con ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helado. Me obligué a tragar, pinché otro ravioli y me lo metí en la boca. —Todos terminan rindiéndose por la soledad que se experimenta o por el dolor, los pocos que han sobrevivido han quedado locos.

—¿Cómo sabía que estaban dándome de hostias, como dice Emmett?

—No tenía razones para preocuparme, estaba buscando unos libros muy cerca de aquí, pero estaba extrañamente ansiosa...

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no conseguía imaginar.

—Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. Cuando entonces paso la brisa y percibí tu aroma... —enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.

— ¿Qué pasó entonces? —susurré, Bella seguía mirando al vacío por encima de mi cabeza.

—Me debatí internamente entre salvarte o dejar que te mataran—gruñó; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó mostrando sus dientes—,pero luego recordé lo que había hecho tu madre por mí.

De repente, se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que me sobresaltó.

—Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos —el brazo amortiguaba la voz—. Te podía haber dejado ir, pero temía —admitió con un hilo de voz— que, si me dejabas solo, iría a por ellos.

Permanecí sentado en silencio, confuso, lleno de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. Ella volvió a tomar el tenedor y se llevo a la boca un poco más de su ensalada.

Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.

— Debes de irte, Charlie está preocupado por ti.

—No quiero dejarte. —confesé, no estaba preparado para despedirme de ella.

—Edward haces mal. En cualquier momento puedo matarte, si me concentrara únicamente en la sed que me quema la garganta cuando estoy cerca de ti.

—No me importa.

Su voz era contenida pero más ronca, aún reflejaba la tensión de nuestra conversación.

Aquello pareció acallarla. Bella alzó la vista, buscando un "por qué" en mis ojos.

—Tengo miedo —confesó—.No tengo la suficiente fuerza, para alejarme de ti. Y si no fuera por la lagrima de Koré, no te diría esto. Tú no sabes a lo que te arriesgas estando a mi lado

—Y aunque lo supiera no me importara, no eres la única. Y no puedo estar lejos de ti, cada noche sueño contigo y aunque sé que es una pesadilla, para mí es un sueño porque tu estas ahí. — confesé acercándome a ella

—La noche que pasaste en vela leyendo sobre demonios. No te quedo claro todo, no puedo ofrecerte nada bueno. — dijo levantándose de la silla, para alejarse de mí.

—No me importa, lo único que quiero es que no te alejes de mí.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender que no soy buena para ti?

—Ya es muy tarde no me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, o lo que seas ahora, yo quiero que tú me ames.

—No sabes lo que dices. — aseguró, estábamos frente a frente, eso era lo más cerca que había estado de Bella sin un motivo en especial. —La noche en que tus padre murieron, yo había ido con Wrent a entregarles la lagrima de Koré que habíamos conseguido para ti, pero entonces todo fue diferente, en lugar de tus padre encontramos a dos espectros.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Que cuando nos dimos cuenta lo que había pasado o donde estábamos, tu madre descansaba sobre mis brazos y tu padre bajo las garras de Wrent, yo mate a tu familia, tú no puedes estar cerca de mí.

—No te creo.

—Pues deberías creerlo, yo mate a tu madre, Wrent y yo matamos a tu familia. — confesó, pero yo no podía creerlo, me negaba a aceptarlo. Bella no era una asesina ella no mataría a mis padres.

La tenía al frente de mi, su expresión era sincera, como sí no me estuviera mintiendo, parte de mi deseaba que ella me mintiera, que fuera solo otra de sus tácticas para alejarse de mí.

—Bella, no…

—Yo no soy buena para ti, Edward.

Justo en ese momento paso una brisa, parpadee y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba solo. Bella se había ido.


	7. Chapter 7

— Edward ¿Qué haces?— cuestione acercándome a la pantalla del ordenador para ver que hacia.

—No estoy haciendo nada.— respondió poniendo carita inocente bloqueandome la vista a la pantalla.

—Estas leyendo el capítulo siete, te he dicho que tienes que esperar como los demás— reprendí molesta.

—Hasta siendo el humano soy el que debe poner las reglas y limites.— dijo incrédulo, se tapo la cara con las manos.

—Marichuy ¿Qué hiciste?— cuestionó Bella, entrando a la cocina.

— Te puso a ti como la chica que quiere robar la virtud de Edward...Otra vez.— soltó Tanya, mientras que comía una manzana

—¿Que hiciste, qué?

—Bella con calma, no te enojes, tu dijiste que te agradaba ser vampiro demonio.— dije tomando mi computador.

—Sabes que mejor sube el capítulo a Fanfiction, antes de que vuelva a partir tu computador en dos literalmente.— pidió Bella, saliendo de la cocina.

—Alguien me puede decir: ¿Qué le pasa a Bella?— pregunte Esme entrando a la cocina.

—Nada mamá, yo me voy a la habitación a subir el siguiente capítulo. Chao Eddie— me despedí molestando a Edward.

—Más te vale que subas ese capítulo antes de que te quedes sin computador o te quiebre uno te tus dedos.— amenazó Edward desde la cocina.

—¡Mamá!—acuse a Edward con Esme.

* * *

_Crepúsculo._

_Capítulo 7_

Bella se había ido como si solo hubiese sido parte de mi imaginación, ya no me encontraba en la terraza de aquel restaurante, estaba al frente de la ventana de mi habitación, mi viejo Chevy estaba estacionado al lado del auto de Charlie, como si yo nunca hubiera salido de mi casa, pero tener la sensación de que acababa de comer, el sabor de los raviolis con las fajitas de pollo en mi boca y sentir el cordel que amarraba la lagrima de Koré a mi cuello, era la prueba de que si había estado con Bella.

¿Qué tan poderosa era Bella?

Ella me había confesado que había matado a mis padres, bueno solo a mi madre, pero aun así el odio, la sed de venganza y los resentimientos no me invadían, era como sí, no me importara, me quite la camisa y mi torso tenía varios moretones, ni siquiera me acordaba de la paliza que me habían dado, al no sentir dolor, no tenía motivo para recordarlo.

— ¿Edward? — llamó Charlie desde el marco de la puerta, yo estaba de espaldas a él.

—Dime papá.

—Tu madre esta al teléfono. — anunció, apretó con fuerza el marco de la puerta y luego esbozó una sonrisa y luego se retiró.

Baje las escaleras corriendo, mi madre no era la mujer más paciente del mundo, pero si la mejor persona a la hora de escuchar, en especial sí se trata de mi, las pocas veces en que su actitud ha sido sería a soltado las palabras correctas.

Di un largo suspiro cuando estuve al frente del teléfono, conté hasta tres y entonces hable:

— ¿Mamá?

—Edward, mi niño. ¿Cómo van las cosas en Forks?

—Bien_…-Me enamore de una chica que es mitad demonio y mitad vampiro, pensé- _Todo va muy bien, la escuela, he hecho algunos amigos. — dije con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras que jugaba con la lagrima de Koré.

— ¿Y no hay ninguna chica?

—No sé, lo mismo que en Phoenix. Todas sufren de problemas hormonales _–Menos una, dije para mis adentros.- _Pero se saben comportar y ¿cómo van las cosas por allá? — cuestione saliendo del tema, no podía pedirle un consejo a Renee no en esto.

—Bien, Phil sigue entrenando. — escuche como bostezaba.

—Mamá deberías dormir. — aconseje.

—Tienes razón, pero antes de hacerlo quería saber cómo estaba mi hijo. — dijo, como si me estuviera reprochando algo.

—Perdón mamá se que no he respondido tus e-mail, pero la escuela me tiene la cabeza hecha un mundo. — había dicho el noventa y cinco por ciento de la verdad, porque en realidad no era la escuela la que me tenía hecha la cabeza un mundo.

— ¿Seguro que es la escuela?

—Mamá tengo mucha tarea hablamos luego. — anuncie cerrando la llamada. Ella siempre se daba cuenta de cuando le estaba mintiendo.

Había salido del baño. Volví a frotarme el pelo con la toalla y luego me pasé una de mis manos despelucando mi cabello. Arrojé la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia y lancé el cepillo y la pasta de dientes al neceser. Bajé despacio las escaleras para que Charlie pudiera verme en pijama y con el pelo mojado, para que supiera que me quedaría el resto de la noche en la casa y no me ira con uno de mis amigos o "amigas"

—Buenas noches, papá.

—Buenas noches, Edward. — pareció sorprendido de verme. —No vas a salir con Jessica o con tu amigo Newton.

—No papá, no es mi estilo.

Y era verdad los viernes prefería leer un rato, hasta quedarme dormido con el libro entre mis manos. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando no hacer ruido, entré en mi habitación, y me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de mí. No quería que nadie me molestara, cuando ya estuve en la intimidad de mi habitación me quite el suéter, nunca me había gustado dormir con esa parte de la pijama, era incomoda y en Phoenix causaba mucho calor, en Forks no me dejaba disfrutar del frío.

Romeo y Julieta… Otra vez, bueno la ocasión lo ameritaba, el tedioso profesor de literatura me esperaba el lunes con muchas preguntas y así que debía estar armado, como ya lo estaba, pero también tenía que estar re-armado, así que había decidido volver a leer el libro.

Escuche un ruido pero no le preste atención, conocía ese olor a metros de distancia, no había aroma idéntico a ese, era como de esas que embotellarías y en el mercado de mujeres sería un éxito.

—¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¿Por qué eres tú, Isabella?... Reniega de tu hermano, adjura de tu nombre, y si no quieres hacer eso, jura que me amarás, y yo cesaré de ser Edward Swan

—¿Debo continuar escuchándola, o debo hablarle? — dijo aquella voz, que me había dejado perdidamente enamorado.

—Tú no eres mi mal; lo es tu naturaleza, tu naturaleza sola. Tú eres tú y no eres un demonio. ¿Qué es un vampiro? Esa piel, esos ojos, no componen un demonio...Todo eso te compone a ti... ¡Acepta quedarte aquí! ¡Acepta que me quede a tu lado! Demos a una rosa en vez de un narciso, y no por ello dejará de agradarnos; su perfume no será por eso menos suave. Si tú fueras una humana, toda su gracia y su perfección quedarían en ti, que es a quien yo amo. ¡Olvida lo que eres, oh Isabella, ese demonio que no es nada, ese demonio que no constituye tu ser! ¡Olvídalo y tómame a mí en cambio, a en cuerpo y alma!

—Eso no es lo que dice Julieta. — aseguró, acomodándose en la silla de mi escritorio.

—No y lo sé, eso el lo que digo yo. — confesé dejando el libro al lado para mirarla y comprobar que no estaba escuchando voces donde no las había, pero no era suficiente. —Me dejas tocarte, necesito saber que no es mi mente la que juega conmigo.

— ¿Desde cuándo dudas de tu cerebro?

—Desde que te conocí.

—¿Por qué siempre terminamos en el inicio?.— cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—El amor me prestó sus alas, y desaparecieron todos los obstáculos. ¿Qué es para el amor una muralla de piedra? A todo lo que quiere se atreve, y yo no temo la cólera de tu especie. —dije, adelantándome unos cuantos renglones de la pagina que leía. — Eso sí lo dice Romeo, a excepción del final.

— ¡Si te viesen, te matarían! — respondió justo como la había hecho Julieta a Romeo, estirando una mano, hacia mí.

—Hay para mí más peligro en tus ojos que en afrontar veinte espadas desnudas. Concédeme tan sólo una dulce mirada, y eso me basta para desafiar el furor de todos. — aseguré justo como lo había hecho Romeo, dándole un beso en la palma de la mano, mientras la miraba a través de mis ojos.

— ¿Esto nunca tendrá fin, verdad? —cuestionó, alejándose otra vez de mi.

—No hasta que me necesites en tu vida, como yo te deseo en la mía. —respondí sentándome al borde de la cama, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Y no te importa lo que le hice a tus padres?

—Peter jugó con Wrent y contigo, no lo hiciste a voluntad propia. — dije, entonces su expresión se volvió incrédula y llena de ira.

—Creo que te he subestimado. — confesó. —Pero aun así mi respuesta es no, solo podría ofrecerte lujuria, placer mundano… Nunca podre darte amor puro, una familia, un beso que no busque más que llevarte a la cama… hijos.

— De qué me sirve todo eso, si no te tengo a mi lado. — afirme, tomándole las manos estaba fría y no tenía pulso, eso solo logro hacer que esbozará una sonrisa. _Ahora nada en tu mundo es normal, Edward_, me dijo mi subconsciente.

— ¿Por qué quieres estar con un monstruo, con demonio que te puede llevar a la perdición, con un vampiro que te puede matar sin considerarlo dos veces si su sed es más grande? — cuestionó apretándome las manos con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde está aquel monstruo?

—Frente a tu ojos, apretando tus manos.

—Yo solamente veo un ángel, a mi ángel. — ella me observó pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo callada, algo me decía que iba a volver a esfumarse. —No lo hagas quédate conmigo.

—Lo estoy intentando —susurró con voz dolida—. Si resultara... insoportable, estoy bastante segura de ser capaz de irme.

Torcí el gesto. No me gustaba hablar de despedidas.

—Mañana va a ser más duro —prosiguió—. He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.

—Entonces, no te vayas —le respondí, incapaz de esconder mí anhelo.

—Eso me asusta—replicó mientras su rostro se relajaba al esbozar una sonrisa amable.

—Se supone que yo debería estar asustado.

—Se supone que yo debería estar en casa. — dijo incrédula.

Volvió a reír con esa risa suya, sosegada, musical. La había oído reírse más esta noche que en todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella.

—Pareces más optimista que de costumbre —observé—. No te había visto así antes.

— ¿No se supone que debe ser así? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso. ¿No es increíble la diferencia existente entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las películas y experimentarla?

—Leer tanto de amor, celos y creer que lo comprendemos, pero cuando lo vivimos en carne propia, es como si por primera vez te metieras en el lado profundo de la piscina. — dije, entonces me di cuenta que mi frente, estaba pegada a la de Bella y mis brazos rodeaban su cintura, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por mi torso… desnudo, sus ojos también se fijaban en mi torso desnudo, entonces no pude evitar sonrojarme, tengo mucho pudor.

— ¿Por qué te invade el pudor? — dijo mirándome a través de sus parpados, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Porque nunca nadie me había tocado el torso, de esa forma… En realidad nunca había estado con una chica como estoy contigo ahora. — confesé, sentía que mis mejillas iban a explotar si seguía sonrojándome más. — ¿Acaso tú no te sentirías rara, desnuda frente a un hombre?

—Soy un demonio, no tengo pudor. — se detuvo y suspiró. —Muchos años atrás en la época del antes de Cristo, si un hombre nos invocaba llamándonos por nuestro verdadero nombre y sus exigencias era que le complaciéramos en la cama, teníamos que hacerlo sin más.

— ¿Y tú lo hacías?

—Sí, no me quedaba de otra. — tragó con dificultad, colocando sus manos sobre mis pectorales. —Cuando ya no requerían de mis servicios y ya no estaba con ellos como su esclava, regresaba a matarles. Todavía me acuerdo cuando esas palabras llegaban a mis oídos "Necesito alguien que me complazca, no importa sí el precio es mi alma, mi perdición, mi maldición, mi esclava, te invoco a ti… En forma humana" Sin saber firmaban su condena por placer. Perdí todo por mi hermano, nunca he conocido amor más grande que el que me tuvo mi creador, después del destierro, nadie me ha amado.

—Alguien si lo ha hecho. Está al frente de ti y tú no le dejas que lo haga. — asegure, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella acercaba más su rostro al mío, con el corazón desbocado, ladeé un poco mi cabeza y me incline para besarla, solo pose mis labios sobre los de ella por un pequeño instante, fue un casto y puro beso, mi primer beso. Me separe un poco de Bella, pero esta colocó sus manos en mi nuca atrayéndome a ella.

Sentí que el corazón daba un vuelvo, cuando Bella volvió a juntar nuestros labios, pidiendo más, tal vez mucho, solo sentí cuando caí sentado en la cama, mientras que Bella estaba sentada sobre mi regazo, el ardor del beso era lo que demostraba intensó que era, podía sentir claramente los labios de Bella pasearse por los míos, tenían un sabor a único la perfecta mezcla de la miel más dulce con un toque de amargura de la que cualquiera se podía volver adicto, supe que eso era más carnal cuando Bella mordió mis labios con una sensualidad, pero a la misma vez con una malicia que nunca había visto, eso era demasiado.

Debía detener a Bella, sabía que algo había cambiado y sabía que si no lo detenía en ese momento jamás lo iba a hacer, no todavía, tal vez había leído muchas novelas románticas, tal vez era porque mi madre me había enseñado a comportarme con una mujer, pero eso no era lo que quería no para Bella, ella ya concia la lujuria y yo solo quería demostrarle mi verdadero amor y luche contra todo mi cuerpo, contra toda la tentación que Bella me brindaba, para culminar aquel beso.

—Bella, detente. — ordené y no me había equivocado los ojos de Bella tenían otro color un color turbio y diferente. _Bueno sus ojos nunca están del mismo color, _dijo mi subconsciente.

—Edward. — dijo acariciando mi mejilla. —No puedo controlarme lo sabes, la lujuria me invade al momento, la sed de tu sangre también lo hace.

—Entonces nada de esto, al menos que dure un instante, cinco segundos solo si es algo inocente, no es bueno que pierdas el control — propuse, abrazándola mientras ella trataba de recuperar su estado normal.

Me acomode en la cama dejándole un espacio a Bella, ella se acomodo sobre mi torso y empezó a trazar líneas imaginarias con sus dedos, mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza, podía morir en ese momento y lo haría feliz, yo lo único que quería era estar a su lado y que ella estuviera a mi lado, para siempre o esta que mi corazón dejara de latir.

— ¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?

—Cierto —me reí—Pero no quiero dormir.

—Bueno, si no quieres dormir... —sugirió, me mordió el torso. Se me cortó la respiración.

—Bella…

—Es tu culpa, deberías dormir con camisa o cubrirte más el cuerpo— protestó, pero su tono de voz era bulón

—Olvídalo. Decías: Si no quiero dormir..., ¿qué?

Rió entre dientes.

—En ese caso, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Al principio no supe qué responder, y finalmente admití:

—No estoy seguro.

—Dímelo cuando lo hayas decidido.

Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi abdomen y el deslizarse de su nariz a lo largo de mi piel subiendo hacia mi cuello, inhalando.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en algo.

—Quedamos en que no te besaría, no que no podía olerte. — susurró—. Hueles a flores, como a narcisos y jancitos, los dos hombres más hermosos que llegue a conocer —señaló—. Se me hace la boca agua.

—Sí, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a alguien que me diga qué apetitoso es mi aroma. Pero creo que estoy un poco celoso, por la comparación.

Rió entre dientes, y luego suspiró.

—He decidido qué quiero hacer —le dije. —Quiero escuchar tu voz, quiero que leas para mí.

—Ya me he leído Romeo y Julieta, me lo sé de memoria, cada punto, cada coma, vas por el segundo acto. — anunció, mientras se acomodaba y se acurrucaba a mi costado. —Quedamos aquí: **Romero:- ¡Ay! ¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame** **tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de su enemistad.**

**Julieta:- ¡Por cuanto vale el mundo, no quisiera que te viesen aquí!**

**Romeo:- El manto de la noche me oculta a sus miradas; pero, si no me quieres, déjalos que me hallen aquí. ¡Es mejor que termine mi vida víctima de su odio, que se retrase mi muerte falto de tu amor.**

**Julieta:- ¿Quién fue tu guía para descubrir este sitio?**

**Romeo:- Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar; él me prestó consejo y yo le presté mis ojos. No soy piloto; sin embargo, aunque te hallaras tan lejos como la más extensa ribera que baña el más lejano mar, me aventuraría por mercancía semejante.**

**Julieta:- Tú sabes que el velo de la noche cubre mi rostro; si así lo fuera, un rubor virginal verías teñir mis mejillas por lo que me oíste pronunciar esta noche. Gustosa quisiera guardar las formas, gustosa negar cuanto he hablado; pero, ¡adiós cumplimientos! ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás: sí, yo te creeré bajo tu palabra. Con todo, si lo jurases, podría resultar falso, y de los perjurios de los amantes dicen que se ríe Júpiter.**

**¡Oh gentil Romeo! Si de veras me quieres, decláralo con sinceridad; o, si piensas que soy demasiado ligera, me pondré desdeñosa y esquiva, y tanto mayor será tu empeño engalantearme. En verdad, arrogante Montesco, soy demasiado apasionada, y por ello tal vez tildes de liviana mi conducta; pero, créeme, hidalgo, daré pruebas de ser más sincera que las que tienen más destreza en disimular. Yo hubiera sido más reservada, lo confieso, de no haber tú sorprendido, sin que yo me apercibiese, mi verdadera pasión amorosa.**

**¡Perdóname, por tanto, y no atribuyas a liviano amor esta flaqueza mía, que de tal modo ha descubierto la oscura noche!**

**Romeo:- Júrote, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles… **

**Julieta:- No jures por la luna, que es su rápida movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia.**

**Romeo:- ¿Pues por quién juraré?**

**Julieta:- No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer.**

**Romeo:- ¿Pues por quién juraré?**

**Julieta:- No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós, ¡ojalá caliente tu pecho en tan dulce clama como el mío!**

**Romeo:- ¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?**

**Julieta:- ¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?**

**Romeo:- Tu fe por la mía.**

**Julieta:- Antes te la di que tú acertaras a pedírmela. Lo que siento es no poder dártela otra vez.**

**Romeo:- ¿Pues qué? ¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela?**

**Julieta:- Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que tengo ya.**

**Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los abismos de la mar. ¡Cuanto más te doy, más quisiera date!… Pero oigo ruido dentro. ¡Adiós no engañes mi esperanza…! Ama, allá voy… Guárdame fidelidad, Montesco mío. Espera un instante, que vuelvo en seguida.**

**Romeo:- ¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño.**

— ¿Estás preparado para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta o quieres que siga? —inquirió, rompiendo el hechizo que había caído sobre mí, su voz era como el canto de una sirena.

—Sólo una… o dos millones.

—Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana... —me recordó. Sonreí eufórico ante la perspectiva.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana? —quise asegurarme—.

Después de todo, siempre me dejas cuando menos me lo espero y… eres un mito.

—No te voy a dejar —su voz llevaba la impronta de una promesa.

—Entonces, una pregunta más por esta noche...

Pero me puse colorado y me callé. La oscuridad no iba a servir de mucho. Estaba seguro de que ella había notado el repentino calor debajo de mi piel.

— ¿Cuál?

—No, olvídalo. He cambiado de idea.

—Edward, puedes preguntarme lo quieras.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Por ahora solo puedo ofrecerte permanecer a tu lado. — respondió, entonces la abracé con fuerza y pose mis labios sobre su cabeza, cerrando aquello con un beso.

—Y eso me basta. — asegure.

—Terminare de decirte lo que falta: **Julieta:- (Asomada otra vez a la ventana) Sólo te diré dos palabras. Si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré, de cómo y cuándo quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo.**

**Ama:- (Llamando dentro) ¡Julieta!**

**Julieta:- Ya voy. Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones, suplícote que… **

**Ama:- ¡Julieta!**

**Julieta:- Ya corro… Suplícote que desistas de tu empeño, y me dejes a solas con mi dolor. Mañana irá el mensajero… **

**Romeo:- Por la gloria… **

**Julieta:- Buenas noches.**

— No. ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tus rayos? El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio— dije parafraseando la respuesta que Romeo le había dado a Julieta.

—Es mejor que duermas. — aconsejó.

—Emmett me dijo que Rosalie y él van a casarse pronto... ¿Es ese matrimonio igual que para los humanos?

—Sí, supongo que es prácticamente lo mismo. La mayoría de esos deseos humanos están ahí, sólo que ocultos por instintos más poderosos.

—Ah —fue todo lo que pude decir.

— ¿Había alguna intención detrás de esa curiosidad?

—Bueno, me preguntaba... si algún día yo... tú aceptarías mi propuesta

Se puso seria de inmediato. Sentí la repentina inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Yo también me quedé quieto, reaccionando automáticamente.

—No creo que eso... sea... posible para nosotros...

— ¿Porque sería demasiado arduo para ti si yo estuviera demasiado cerca o por tu otro problema?

—Es un problema, sin duda, pero no me refería a eso. Es sólo que eres demasiado frágil, aunque ahora que tú me tienes rodeada por tus brazos parezca lo contrario. Tengo que controlar mis actos cada instante que estamos juntos para no dañarte. Podría matarte con bastante facilidad, Edward, y simplemente por accidente —su voz se había convertido en un suave murmullo. Recorrió con su dedo índice desde mi ombligo hasta donde descansaba su cabeza.—. Si me apresurase, si no prestara la suficiente atención por un segundo, podría agárrate con tanta fuerza y quebrarte las costillas por error y eso lo digo por poner un ejemplo sencillo. Oh podía liberar parte de mis demonios y que estos entraran en ti, cualquiera cosa puede pasar. No puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado. Por eso no proteste a tu regla.

Aguardó mi respuesta. Su ansiedad fue creciendo cuando no lo hice.

— ¿Estás asustado? —preguntó.

Esperé otro minuto antes de responder para que mis palabras fueran verdad.

—No. Emocionado de que por fin confíes en mí.

Pareció pensativa durante un momento.

—Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad —dijo con voz más suelta—. ¿Nunca has…? —dejó la frase sin concluir de modo insinuante.

—No —me sonrojé—. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca.

—Normalmente los hombres no son así como tú, solo toman el placer que quieren sin importarles nada más, por eso sé que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

—Para mí, sí. Al menos ahora que ambos existen para mí —musité. —Digamos que soy diferente.

—Un arcángel, él más hermoso que he visto. — dijo trazando el camino que había trazado antes con su dedo índice. —He respondido a tu pregunta, ahora deberías dormir —insistió.

—No estoy seguro de poder.

— ¿Quieres que me marche?

— ¡No! —dije con voz demasiado fuerte.

Rió, y entonces comenzó a tararear una nana desconocida con su suave voz de ángel al oído.

Más cansado de lo que creía, y más exhausto de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un largo día de tensión emocional y mental, ella estaba ahí conmigo en mi cama, después de tanto soñarla, ahora la tenía entre mis brazos, la abracé fuertemente pegándola lo más que pude a mí, asegurándome de que no se escaparía de mis brazos en mitad de la noche, ella acomodo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, me abandoné en sus frío tacto hasta dormirme.


	8. Chapter 8

_Crepúsculo_

_Capítulo 8._

Finalmente, me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado. Yacía con el brazo sobre los ojos, grogui y confuso. Algo, el atisbo de un sueño digno de recordar, pugnaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia.

— ¡Oh!

Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

—Empecé a preguntarme si despertarías algún día o si me soltarías en algún momento.

La voz serena procedía del escritorio.

—Estaba convencido de que era un sueño.

—No eres tan creativo —se mofó. —Tú padre entró a la habitación. Se marchó hace una hora... Después de volver a conectar los cables de la batería de tu coche, debería añadir.

—Necesito darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa —admití.

—Yo necesito cambiarme de ropa, si Alice me ve así, literalmente me arrancará la cabeza y aunque parezca un pequeño duende tiene la fuerza para hacerlo. Estaré aquí para cuando termines. — anunció desapareciendo como ya se había vuelto costumbre

Camine hacia el baño sin reconocer mis emociones. El rostro del espejo, con los ojos demasiado brillantes y unas manchas rojizas de fiebre en los pómulos, era prácticamente el de un desconocido. Después de cepillarme los dientes, me eché agua fría sobre el rostro e intenté respirar con normalidad sin éxito evidente. Regresé a mi cuarto casi a la carrera.

Parecía un milagro que siguiera esperándome justo donde había desaparecido pero con otra ropa.

—Bonito vestido. —musite, tomándola entre brazos.

—Tantos buenos sentimientos, no me hace bien. Dame un momento. — pidió alejándose de mí. Susurró unas palabras y luego volvió a acercarse, me sonrió mientras acomodaba una de las puntas de mi cabello.

— ¿Mejor?

—Mejor. Has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido nada —sus ojos centellearon—.

Empezaste a hablar en sueños muy pronto.

Gemí.

— ¿Qué oíste?

Los ojos dorados se suavizaron.

—Dijiste que me querías.

—Eso ya lo sabías —le recordé, acariciando su mejilla.

—Ahora tú eres mi vida —se limitó a contestar mirándome a los ojos. —Hora de desayunar —dijo al fin de manera informal.

—Haber señorita Cullen ¿Cuántas pintas de sangre desea con su cereal?

—Eso no ha sido divertido, nunca has hecho reír a nadie con tus chistes.

—Emmett si se ha reído.

—Emmett se ríe de todo.

Me echó sobre sus hombros de piedra, con suavidad, pero con tal rapidez que me dejó sin aliento. Protesté mientras me llevaba con facilidad escaleras abajo, pero me ignoró. Me sentó con delicadeza, sobre la mesa.

La cocina estaba brillante, alegre, parecía absorber mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿Qué hay para desayunar? —pregunté con tono agradable.

Aquello le descolocó durante un minuto.

—Cereal y leche.

Tomó un cuenco y una caja de cereales. Pude sentir sus ojos fijos en mí mientras echaba la leche y tomaba una cuchara. Puso el desayuno sobre la mesa, tome la cuchara y luego me detuve para, preguntarle:

— ¿Quieres algo?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Limítate a comer, Edward.

Me senté y le observé mientras comía. Bella me contemplaba fijamente, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, por lo que me sentí cohibido. Me aclaré la garganta para hablar y distraerle.

— ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?

—Eh... —le observé elegir con cuidado la respuesta—. ¿Qué te parecería conocer a mi familia?

Tragué saliva.

— ¿Ahora tienes miedo?

Parecía esperanzada.

—Sí —admití, pero cómo negarlo si lo podía advertir en mis ojos.

—No te preocupes —esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Té protegeré.

—No los temo a ellos, Emmett y Alice no me dan miedo, Jasper tampoco —me expliqué—, sino a que no le guste Carlisle.

—No te preocupes. —comentó con una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Sé hacerlo de vez en cuando —hice una mueca.

Su reacción fue extraña.

—¿Tiene buen sabor? —preguntó al volverse de repente y contemplar mi desayuno con un gesto burlón—. Me gusta la textura, es como comer palomitas, pero no sé qué sabor tienen

—Palomitas... —murmuré, ignorándole cuando frunció el ceño.

Permaneció plantada en medio de la cocina, de nuevo convertido en la estatua de una Abaddona, mirando con expresión ausente por las ventanas traseras. Luego, volvió a posar los ojos en mí y esbozó esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya.

—Creo que también yo debería presentarte a mi padre.

—Ya me conoce —me recordó.

—Me refiero a decirle que salimos juntos.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Es ésa la costumbre? —pregunte inocentemente.

—Lo ignoro —admitió. — No es necesario, ya sabes. No espero que tú... Quiero decir, no tienes que fingir por mí.

Su sonrisa fue paciente.

—No estoy fingiendo.

Empujé el resto de los cereales a una esquina del cuenco mientras la observaba fijamente.

— ¿Vas a decirle a Charlie que soy tu novia? —quiso saber.

— No te voy a obligar a nada, pero de todas maneras quiero que mi padre sepa que eres importante para mí.

—Admito que es una interpretación libre, dada la connotación humana de la palabra.

—De hecho, tengo la impresión de que eres algo más —confesé clavando los ojos en la mesa.

—Bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos. — se estiró sobre la mesa y me obligo a bajar un poco la mirada tomando mi mentón con un dedo frío y suave—. Pero vamos a necesitar una explicación de por qué merodeo tanto por aquí. No quiero que el jefe de policía Swan me imponga una orden de alejamiento.

— ¿No te irás, verdad? —pregunté, repentinamente ansioso.

—Me quedare, tanto tiempo como tú me quieras —me aseguró.

—Te amaré siempre —le avisé—. Para siempre.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa muy despacio y se detuvo muy cerca, extendió la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Su expresión era inescrutable.

— ¿Abaddona?

No contestó y me miró fijamente a los ojos por un periodo de tiempo inmensurable.

— Uno de los serafines rebeldes, que más tarde se arrepintió de su pecado contra su creador. —respondió finalmente. —Sí.

Resultó difícil decidir qué decir. Dudaba que hubiera libros de etiqueta en los que se detallara que decir cuando tu novia vampiro y demonio, te da la razón cuando atinas en su nombre real.

—Desde el principio encerrada en este cuerpo— dijo alejándose de mi—Por creer en mi hermano, no puedo morir, aunque me desmiembren y me quemen, en un par de horas estaré viva de nuevo. Siempre estaré estancada en esta edad, siempre le haré daño a todo lo que amo. Esperaba que me odiaras, porque mate a tu familia, por mucho que me arrepienta de todo lo que he hecho, sigo aquí, viva, muerta, condenada. Estar cerca de ti es un error, en algún momento, algo pasará y te haré daño.

—Te has vuelto a equivocar —me murmuró al oído— Que estés lejos de mi es el error. — aseguré abrazándola, por primera vez tuve miedo, miedo a que ella me dejara. —No me alejes de ti. —pedí.

—Ya no tengo el valor para hacerlo.

Presionó con suavidad sus labios helados en mi mentón.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Gimió con desesperación.

Me reí débilmente, dejando que sus brazos me rodearan la cintura, mientras que su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho.

Suspiró.

—Ése es el problema — aseguró aferrándose a mí. —. Eres demasiado bueno. Muy, muy bueno, demasiado bueno para mí.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Tú eres el ángel, tú puedes tener a cualquiera a tus pies. —pregunte alzando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. —Tú eres todo.

—No. Tú eres mi todo.

— Tu familia va a pensar que te estoy secuestrando... Deberíamos irnos.

Evaluó mi expresión durante unos instantes.

—A ti no te preocupa dirigirte al encuentro de una casa llena de vampiros, lo que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobación, en especial la de Charlie, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí —contesté de inmediato, ocultando mi sorpresa ante el tono informal con el que utilizaba la palabra.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres increíble.

Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendí que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte.

Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callado cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.

Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.

No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. El monovolumen era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tiene... cierto encanto.

— ¿Listo?

—Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

Intenté reírme, pero la risa se me quedó pegada a la garganta. Me alisé el peso con gesto nervioso.

—Tienes un aspecto adorable.

Me halo de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo.

Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba mi tensión. Me frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar y sonreía solo para mí.

Abrió la puerta.

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Bella nos aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola.

Había visto antes al doctor Cullen. Presumí que quien estaba a su lado era Esme, la única a la que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero, aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotros en lo que supuse era un intento de no asustarme, después de unos momentos Esme se acerco y me abrazo con delicadeza. La voz de Emmett rompió el breve lapso de silencio.

—Eddie, terminaste como querías.

—Al lado de Bella, Emmett esperó que no te moleste acompañarme de compras. — dijo Alice dándole un golpe a su hermano.

El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó una mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.

—Llámame Carlisle, por favor.

—Me alegra mucho, verlo de nuevo—dije con sinceridad.

— ¿Y no te alegras de volver a verme a mí? — molestó Emmett revolviéndome el cabello.

— ¿Dónde están Rosalie y Jasper? —preguntó Bella, pero nadie tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las amplias escaleras.

— ¡Edward, bonita ropa! —me alagó Alice con entusiasmo. Dando vueltas alrededor mío calificando mi vestuario. —Siempre eliges lo ideal.

—Hola, Alice —dije, Alice y se adelantó para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Si Carlisle y Esme habían parecido antes muy cautos, ahora se mostraron estupefactos.

Mis ojos reflejaban una tranquilidad natural, eso era normal en Alice, ella siempre hacia eso, cuando nos encontrábamos en el colegio.

Me sorprendió percatarme de que Bella, a mi lado, se ponía rígida. Le miré, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

—Hueles bien —me alabó, para mi enorme vergüenza—, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Nadie más parecía saber qué decir cuando Jasper se presentó allí, alto, leonino. Sentí una sensación de alivio. Bella miró fijamente a Jasper y enarcó una ceja. Entonces recordé lo que éste era capaz de hacer.

—Jasper no hagas eso, es incomodo, muy incomodo. — pedí. —Me alegro de conoceros a todos... Tenéis una casa preciosa.

—Gracias —contestó Esme—. Estamos encantados de que hayas venido.

Me habló con sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era valiente. También caí en la cuenta de que no se veía por ninguna parte a Rosalie.

Recordé entonces la mirada de furia de Rosalie, la semana en que Bella había desaparecido.

La expresión de Carlisle me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos. Miraba a Bella de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Bella asentir una vez con el rabillo del ojo.

Miré hacia otro lado, intentando ser amable, y mis ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. Súbitamente recordé una melodía que había vagado en mi cabeza desde la primera vez soñé con Bella

Esme se percató de mi atención y, señalando el piano con un movimiento de cabeza, me preguntó:

— ¿Tocas?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí. Es tan hermoso... ¿Es tuyo?

—No —se rió

— ¿De Jasper? —entrecerré los ojos.

Esme arqueó las cejas.

—De hecho —rectificó Bella— es mío. ¿Quieres…?

—Toca para ella —me animó Esme.

—Me gustaría oírte tocar —dijo Bella, mirándome a los ojos.

—Entonces, decidido.

Esme me empujó hacia el piano, luego tiró de Bella y la hizo sentarse a mi lado en el banco. Le dedique una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de volverme hacia las teclas. Corrí mi mano gentilmente a través de las escalas, examinando los sonidos. Sonaba como si aquel instrumento fuera hecho por un ángel. Empecé con la línea de sonidos que había compuesto después de mi primer sueño con Bella. Luego sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y acompañando mi composición, añadí una línea de armonía, dejando que la melodía central zigzagueara a través de ella, Bella seguía mi interpretación, con una tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara por primera vez con ella, llenó la habitación. Mis espaldas oí risas en voz baja.

Bella miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Me guiñó un ojo:

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me siento extremadamente raro, nunca había tocado con otra persona.

—Yo tampoco. — confesó.

El ritmo de la música se hizo más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más suave y, para mi sorpresa, entre la profusa maraña de notas, distinguí la melodía de la nana que me tarareaba.

— ¿Me sigues?—pidió en voz baja. La música se convirtió en algo de desbordante dulzura.

Era extraño a veces nuestras manos se encontraban, pero nunca quedábamos en el mismo espacio, era como si conociéramos esa canción desde antes, como si eso fuera la muestra de que nos complementábamos. Bella dejo de acompañarme, acomodando su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo seguía con la melodía.

—Les gustas, ya lo sabes. —dijo con tono coloquial—. Sobre todo a Esme.

Eché un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme estancia se había quedado vacía.

— ¿A dónde han ido?

—Supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un poco de intimidad.

Suspiré.

—Les gusto, pero Rosalie...

—No te preocupes por Rosalie —insistió con su persuasiva mirada—. Cambiará de opinión, siempre lo hace.

Fruncí los labios con escepticismo.

— ¿Qué le perturba? —inquirí, no muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Rosalie es la que más se debate contra... contra lo que somos. Le resulta duro que alguien de fuera de la familia sepa la verdad.

—Vaya —musité, aún aturdido —Alice parece muy... entusiasta., tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas —murmure..

—Y no me la vas a explicar, ¿verdad?

Se produjo un momento de comunicación sin palabras entre nosotros. Bella comprendió que yo sabía que me ocultaba algo y yo que no me lo iba a revelar. Ahora, no.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Naturalmente. ¿Qué sucede?

—En sí mismo, nada malo. Alice acaba de «ver» que pronto vamos a tener visita. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.

— ¿Visita?

—Sí, bueno... Los visitantes se parecen a nosotros en sus hábitos de caza, por supuesto.

Lo más probable es que no vayan a entrar al pueblo para nada... No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? —inquirió.

—No —admití.

—No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados en los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos telarañas... ¡Qué decepción debe de ser para ti! —prosiguió con malicia.

Ignoré su broma.

—Es tan luminoso, tan despejado.

Se puso más seria al responder:

—Es el único lugar que tenemos para escondernos.

Seguía tocando la canción, nuestra canción, que seguía fluyendo libremente hasta su conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la última revoloteó en el silencio de forma conmovedora.

— ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?

— ¿Nada de ataúdes? —me quise asegurar.

El sarcasmo de mi voz no logró ocultar del todo la leve pero genuina ansiedad que me embargaba. Se echó a reír, me tomó de la mano y me alejó del piano.

—Nada de ataúdes —me prometió.

Acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla con la mano mientras subíamos por la imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, el mismo que las tablas del suelo.

—La habitación de Rosalie y Emmett... El despacho de Carlisie. .. —Hacía gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando delante de las puertas—. La habitación de Alice...

Bella hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza.

Se rió entre dientes de mi expresión de asombro.

—Puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.

No lo hice. De forma automática, alcé la mano con un dedo extendido como si fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. Su oscura pátina contrastaba con el color suave de la pared. Pero no la toqué, aun cuando sentí curiosidad por saber si su madera antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.

—Debe de ser muy antigua —aventuré.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

Aparté los ojos de la cruz para mirarle.

— ¿Por qué conserváis esto aquí?

—Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Carlisle. Yo a veces paso horas pensando, mientras la observo.

— ¿En la última vez que lo viste? —sugerí dubitativamente.

—No. Nunca lo vi, solo podía oírlo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunte preocupado.

—Siento tu deseo, tu deseo de ser como yo. —aseguró, ignorando mi pregunta.

—No puedo negarlo.

—No deberías desearlo. — dijo, dando un gran suspiró, poso su mano en una de mis mejillas. — ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré. — ¿Quieres ir al cine?

— ¿Una cita?

—Podría serlo.


	9. Chapter 9

_Crepúsculo_

_Capítulo _

_9._

Al final no terminamos asistiendo al cine, la familia Cullen dijo que aprovecharía la tormenta para jugar beisbol, así que Bella propuso pasar por mi casa, a que buscara una vestimenta más adecuada y a avisarle a Charlie que estaría con ella. Bella se comportaba como mi hermana mayor era extraño, pero me agradaba que se preocupara por mí.

Bella me esperaba en el Jeep de Emmett, ya que se negaba a andar en mi Chevy, porque era muy lento, le causaba desesperación.

Me puse algo indicado para la ocasión. Vampiros jugando beisbol, Phil se sentiría con un niño del jardín de infancias, jugando beisbol con los Cullen.

—Hola, papá —dije mientras él se lavaba las manos en el fregadero—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la pesca?

—Bien, he metido el pescado en el congelador, ¿Qué has hecho esta mañana? —me preguntó, sacándome bruscamente de mi ensoñación.

—Esta mañana me pasé por casa de los Cullen.

Charlie dejó caer el tenedor.

— ¿La casa del doctor Cullen? —inquirió atónito.

Hice como que no me había dado cuenta de su reacción.

— ¿A qué fuiste allí? — Aún no había levantado su tenedor.

—Bueno, tengo una especie de amistad con Bella Cullen, y ella quería presentarme a sus padres...

— ¿Estás saliendo con Isabella Cullen? —tronó.

—Pensaba que te gustaban los Cullen.

—Sería mejor que buscaras a alguien de tu edad… Ella es mayor —empezó a despotricar.

Tiene como unos cien mil años, solamente, pensé tranquilamente no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Los dos vamos al instituto —le corregí, aunque desde luego llevaba más razón de la que hubiera podido soñar. —Vamos a ir a jugar béisbol con su familia.

—Espera... —hizo una pausa—. ¿Ahora?

—Sí

—Ah, ya, eso suena... —se debatía—divertido. ¿Cuándo vendrá a recogerte?

—Llegará dentro de unos minutos.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre y Charlie se dirigió a abrir la puerta; le seguí a un paso.

No me había dado cuenta de que fuera caían chuzos de punta. Bella estaba de pie, aureolada por la luz del porche, con el mismo aspecto de una modelo en un anuncio de

impermeables.

—Entra, Isabella.

—Gracias, jefe Swan, pero por favor llámeme Bella. —pidió con voz respetuosa.

—Entra y entonces llámame Charlie. Ven, dame la cazadora.

—Gracias. — dijo regalándole una sonrisa a mi padre. —Hola Edward. — saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla. Solo pude sonreír. —No sonrías así. — pidió en un susurró sobre mi oído.

Charlie caminaba delante de nosotros guiándonos hasta la sala, Bella se sentó a mi lado y Charlie al frente de ambos, no me había dado cuenta que Bella no me había soltado la mano, desde que me dio el beso en la mejilla, solo llegue a notarlo cuando Charlie fijo su mirada en mi rodilla, donde descansaban nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Van a ir a jugar beisbol con tu familia.

—Sí, ésa es la idea. Los chicos necesitan uno más en el equipo.— dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Bueno, espero que se diviertan.

—Estupendo —me levanté—.Bella debemos de irnos.

Volví al recibidor y me puse la cazadora. Ellos me siguieron.

—Edward, ten cuidado y cuida a Bella.

—No se preocupe Charlie, Carlisle ya le dejo las cosas bien plantadas a Edward. — bromeó Bella, Charlie no pudo evitar reír.

—Confío en lo que hemos hecho con Edward. — dijo Charlie, colocando una mano en su hombro. —Pórtate bien.

Allí, detrás de mi coche, había un Jeep gigantesco. Las llantas me llegaban por encima de la cintura, protectores metálicos recubrían las luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.

Charlie dejó escapar un silbido por lo bajo.

—Poneos los cinturones —advirtió.

—Edward, toma. — dijo Bella dándome las llaves del auto.

Seguí a Bella para abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Calculé la distancia hasta el asiento, tome a Bella por la cintura y la ayude a subir, era liviana, pero a la misma vez fuerte, tan fuerte como para cargarme sobre sus hombros sin problemas.

—Pude haber subido sin dificultad. — anunció colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Charlie nos está observando.

Gire la llave y el motor arrancó; al fin nos alejamos de la casa.

— ¡Vaya pedazo de Jeep que tiene Emmett!

—Supuse que no te apetecería correr todo el camino o permitirme cargarte hasta llegar a donde vamos

—Ósea que de todas formas hay que caminar. — dije mirándola de reojo.

—Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia —comentó evitando el tema, mientras sentía como una de sus frías manos jugaba con las puntas de mi cabello.

—Pero, ¿bien o mal? —pregunté con precaución.

—De las dos maneras —suspiró—. Siempre de las dos maneras.

Entre la penumbra y el diluvio, no sé cómo encontré el camino, pero de algún modo llegamos a una carretera secundaria, guiado por Bella claro está, con más aspecto de un camino forestal que de carretera.

Y entonces fue cuando llegamos al final de la carretera; los árboles formaban grandes muros verdes en tres de los cuatro costados del Jeep. La lluvia se había convertido en llovizna poco a poco y el cielo brillante asomaba entre las nubes.

—Detente aquí, desde aquí tenemos que ir a pie.

Di la vuelta por el frente del vehículo, para encontrarme con Bella, cerré la puerta del copiloto, recostándome sobre el Jeep, preparando una escusa más o menos creíble para que Bella aceptará caminar. Entonces ella apoyó las manos sobre el Jeep, una a cada lado de mi torso, y me hizo inclinar el rostro, obligándome a permanecer acostado contra la puerta. Se inclinó más aún, poniéndose de puntillas, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sin espacio para escaparme.

—Podíamos ir caminando. — pedí.

Reprimió una sonrisa. Luego, alzo la cabeza y rozó suavemente con sus fríos labios el hueco en la base de mi garganta.

—Demoraremos más. — dijo colocando su mano en mi nuca.

Su nariz trazó una línea sobre la piel de mi garganta hasta el borde de la barbilla. Su aliento frío me cosquilleaba la piel.

— ¿Y ahora, qué opinas todavía no quieres que te lleve? —susurraron sus labios contra mi mandíbula.

—No hagas esto, me desconcentras así cualquiera cede.

Sus labios depositaron un leve beso en mi mentón.

— ¿Y ahora?

—No prefiero caminar. — asegure.

— ¿No? — cuestionó, como a una niña que le niegan un dulce.

Entonces me obligo a acercar mi rostro al suyo, casi con rudeza y me besó en serio, moviendo sus labios insistentes contra los míos. Realmente no había excusa para mi comportamiento. Solo que era raro. Ahora lo veo más claro, como es lógico. En vez de quedarme quieta, a salvo, mis brazos rodearon la cintura de Bella, mientras sentía los de ella rodear mi cuello.

Suspiré y mis labios se entreabrieron.

— ¡Estos espectáculos, Bella! — gritó una voz, la voz de Emmett. —Voy a perder todos mis ahorros con Alice.

Ella bajo lentamente brazos, hasta solo dejar sus manos en mi pecho. Carlisle le dedicó una mirada dulce a Bella, era como si estuviera feliz de ver a su hija con alguien, Esme rodeó con sus brazos a Carlisle, para susurrarle algo al oído.

—Creíste que te cargaría ¿Verdad? — susurró a mi odio. —No sería normal, pensé que sería mejor usar estos medios.

Me tomó de la mano, para que empezara a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás esperándonos.

Me llevó unos cuantos metros más adelante, a través de altos helechos mojados y musgos que cubrían un enorme abeto, y de pronto nos encontramos allí, al borde de un inmenso campo abierto en la ladera de los montes Olympic. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de un estadio de béisbol.

Allí vi a todos los demás; Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie, sentados en una lisa roca salediza, eran los que se hallaban más cerca de nosotros, a unos cien metros. Aún más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Jasper y Alice, que parecían lanzarse algo el uno al otro, aunque no vi la bola en ningún momento. Parecía que Emmett estuviera marcando las bases, pero ¿realmente podía estar poniéndolas tan separadas unas de otras?

Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista.

Esme se acercó hacia nosotros y Carlisle la siguió después de echar una larga ojeada a Rosalie, que se había levantado con gracia y avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia el campo sin mirar en nuestra dirección. En respuesta, mi estómago se agitó incómodo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo Charlie? —preguntó Esme conforme se acercaba.

—Bien

Alice había abandonado su posición y corría, o más bien se podría decir que danzaba, hacia nosotros. Avanzó a toda velocidad para detenerse con gran desenvoltura a nuestro lado.

—Es la hora —anunció.

El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de en frente apenas hubo terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.

—Raro, ¿a que sí? —dijo Emmett revolviendo el cabello.

—Cuando haces esto… — dije señalando mi cabello. —No me arrepiento de no peinarme, como tu.

—Vamos Eddie, es la forma en la que te muestro mi amor. — quejó Emmett colocando su brazo sobre mi hombro.

—Venga, vamos...

Alice tomó a Emmett de la mano, separándonos, y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al gigantesco campo.

Ella corría como una gacela; él, lejos de ser tan grácil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podría comparar con una gacela.

— ¿Te apetece jugar una bola? —me preguntó Bello con los ojos brillantes, deseosa de participar.

— ¡Ve con los demás!

Rió por lo bajo, y después de revolverme el pelo y darme un beso en el mentón, dio un gran salto para reunirse con los otros dos. Su forma de correr era más agresiva, más parecida a la de un guepardo que a la de una gacela, por lo que pronto les dio alcance. Su exhibición de gracia y poder me cortó el aliento.

— ¿Bajamos? —inquirió Esme con voz suave y melodiosa.

— ¿No vas a jugar con ellos? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

—Entonces no sería un partido justo. Prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mí me gusta —me explicó. —Y Bella es la que más escándalos causa.

—Entonces, ¿les gusta hacer trampas?

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones! Bueno, espero que no sea así, de lo contrario pensarías que se han criado en una manada de lobos.

—Te pareces a mi madre —reí, sorprendido, y ella se unió a mis risas.

—Bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos míos, en más de un sentido. Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. Aunque Bella, prefiere que mantenga la distancia.

—Lo hace porque no quiere que le pase algo malo, como a mi madre. —murmuré. —Sabe que eso a usted le duele, pero dice que es lo mejor. Tengo entendido que usted perdió un hijo.

—Sí, mi primer y único hijo murió a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pobre cosita — suspiró—. Me rompió el corazón y por eso me arrojé por el acantilado, como ya sabrás — añadió con toda naturalidad.

—Bella fue la primera de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en ella de ese modo, incluso aunque, en cierto modo, sea mayor que yo —me sonrió cálidamente—. Por eso me alegra tanto que te haya encontrado, corazón —aquellas cariñosas palabras sonaron muy naturales en sus labios—. Siempre ha estado con el puma, Wrent, se comportaba como un animal salvaje. Después de lo de Elizabeth, sufrió mucho no permitía que nadie se le acercara, si no hubiera sido por Jacob, seguía así.

— ¿Jacob?

—Jacob Denali.

—Él era…

—No. Bella nunca se ha acercado a ningún hombre, lo que siente por ti es diferente. Jasper lo aseguró. Yo me alegre mucho con la noticia. — confesó, acomodándose la charmarra. —Me dolió mucho cuando me dijo que era una maldita egoísta. Bella no suele hablar mucho de lo que es…No sabía que tan grande era el riesgo, hasta que hable con Wrent. Edward, creó que eres lo mejor para Bella, pero tienes que estar consciente que amarla o que ella te ame, puede costar un alto precio.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a pagarlo.

—Por eso no dudo de que seas lo que ella necesita.

En ese momento, Esme se detuvo. Por lo visto, habíamos llegado a los límites del campo. Al parecer, ya se habían formado los equipos. Bella estaba en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Carlisle se encontraba entre la primera y la segunda base, y Alice tenía la bola en su poder, en lo que debía ser la base de lanzamiento.

Emmett hacía girar un bate de aluminio, sólo perceptible por su sonido silbante, ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esperaba que se acercara a la base de meta, pero ya estaba allí, a una distancia inconcebible de la base de lanzamiento, adoptando la postura de bateo para cuando me quise dar cuenta. Jasper se situó detrás, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo. Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba guantes.

—De acuerdo —Esme habló con voz clara, y supe que Bella la había oído a pesar de estar muy alejada—, batea. Bella nada de aparecer y desaparecer.

Alice permanecía erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo parecía que estaba más cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una técnica de lanzamiento intimidatorio. Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de Jasper.

— ¿Ha sido un strike? —le pregunté a Esme.

—Si no la golpean, es un strike —me contestó.

Jasper lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Alice, que se permitió una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.

Esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola invisible. El chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entendí con claridad la razón por la que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las montañas devolvieron el eco del golpe.

La bola sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.

—Carrera completa —murmuré.

—Espera —dijo Esme con cautela, escuchando atenta y con la mano alzada.

Emmett era una figura borrosa que corría de una base a otra y Carlisle, la sombra que lo seguía. Me di cuenta de que Bella no estaba.

— ¡Out!—cantó Esme con su voz clara.

Contemplé con incredulidad cómo Bella saltaba desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano alzada. Incluso yo pude ver su brillante sonrisa.

—Emmett será el que batea más fuerte —me explicó Esme—, pero un demonio siempre va a desobedecer las reglas así que como dije antes ¡Bella nada de desaparecer y aparecer!

Las entradas se sucedieron ante mis ojos incrédulos. Era imposible mantener contacto visual con la bola teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que volaba y el ritmo al que se movían alrededor del campo los corredores de base. Las bases después de aprovechar uno de los larguísimos lanzamientos de Emmett, cuando Bella consiguió el tercer out. Se acercó de un salto hasta donde estaba yo, chispeante de entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué te parece? —inquirió.

—Una cosa es seguro: no volveré a sentarme otra vez a ver esa vieja y aburrida Liga Nacional de Béisbol.

—Ya voy —dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la base del bateador.

Jugó con mucha astucia al optar por una bola baja, fuera del alcance de la excepcionalmente rápida mano de Rosalie, que defendía en la parte exterior del campo, y, veloz como el rayo, ganó dos bases antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a poner la bola en juego. Carlisle golpeó una tan lejos fuera del campo —con un estruendo que me hirió los oídos—, que Bella y él completaron la carrera. Alice chocó delicadamente las palmas con ellos.

El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme avanzaba el partido y se gastaban bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la primera posición. De vez en cuando, Esme tenía que llamarles la atención. Otro trueno retumbó, pero seguíamos sin mojarnos, tal y como había predicho Alice.

Carlisle estaba a punto de batear con Bella como receptor cuando Alice, de pronto, profirió un grito sofocado que sonó muy fuerte. Yo miraba a Bella, como siempre, y entonces le vi darse la vuelta para mirarla. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y en un instante circuló entre ellos un flujo misterioso. Bella ya estaba a mi lado antes de que los demás pudieran preguntar a Alice qué iba mal.

— ¿Alice? —preguntó Esme con voz tensa.

—No lo he visto con claridad, no podría deciros... —susurró ella.

Para entonces ya se habían reunido todos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? —le preguntó Carlisle a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada de autoridad.

—Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso — murmuró.

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella con ademán protector.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —le preguntó.

—Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección —señaló, contrita, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que fuera que la había asustado.

Siete pares de rápidos ojos se posaron en mi cara de forma fugaz y se apartaron.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —inquirió Carlisle, volviéndose hacia Bella.

Una mirada de intensa concentración cruzó por su rostro y respondió con gesto contrariado:

—Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó Carlisle, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre mí brevemente.

—No, con carga, no —resumió él—. Además, lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza.

— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Emmett a Alice.

—Tres —contestó con laconismo.

— ¡Tres! —exclamó Emmett con tono de mofa. Flexionó los músculos de acero de sus imponentes brazos—. Dejáis que vengan.

Carlisle lo consideró durante una fracción de segundo que pareció más larga de lo que fue en realidad. Sólo Emmett parecía impasible; el resto miraba fijamente el rostro de Carlisle con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

—Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando —anunció finalmente Carlisle con tono frío y desapasionado.— Alice dijo que sólo sentían curiosidad.

Pronunció las dos frases en un torrente de palabras que duró unos segundos escasos.

Escuché con atención y conseguí captar la mayor parte, aunque no conseguí oír lo que Esme le estaba preguntando en este momento a Bella con una vibración silenciosa de sus labios.

Sólo atisbé la imperceptible negativa de cabeza por parte de Bella y el alivio en las facciones de Esme.

—Intenta atrapar tú la bola, Esme. Yo me encargo de prepararlo —y se plantó delante de mí.

Los otros volvieron al campo, barriendo recelosos el bosque oscuro con su mirada aguda. Alice y Esme parecían intentar orientarse alrededor de donde yo me encontraba.

—Pareces un vampiro, pero tus ojos, no tengas contacto visual con ellos —ordenó Bella con voz tranquila y baja.

Comenté lo que me parecía evidente.

—Los otros vienen ya para acá.

—Sí, quédate inmóvil, permanece callado —intentó ocultar bastante bien el nerviosismo de su voz, pero pude captarlo—, y no te apartes de mi lado, por favor.

Rosalie apuntó en voz baja:

—Eso no servirá de nada. Yo la podría oler incluso desde el otro lado del campo.

—Lo sé —contestó Bella con una nota de frustración en la voz.

Carlisle se quedó de pie en el prado mientras el resto retomaba el juego con desgana.

—Bella, ¿qué te preguntó Esme? —susurré.

Vaciló un momento antes de contestarme.

—Que si estaban sedientos —murmuró reticente.

Pasaron unos segundos y el juego progresaba, ahora con apatía, ya que nadie tenía ganas de golpear fuerte. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper merodeaban por el área interior del campo.

A pesar de que el miedo me nublaba el entendimiento, fui consciente más de una vez de la mirada fija de Rosalie en mí. Era inexpresiva, pero de algún modo, por la forma en que plegaba los labios, me hizo pensar que estaba enfadada.

Bella no prestaba ninguna atención al juego, sus ojos y su mente se encontraban recorriendo el bosque.

—Lo siento, Edward —murmuró ferozmente—. Te dije que era un error que estuvieras a mi lado.

Noté cómo contenía la respiración y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la esquina oeste del campo. Avanzó medio paso, interponiéndose entre lo que se acercaba y yo.

Carlisle, Emmett y los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección en cuanto oyeron el ruido de su avance, que a mí me llegaba mucho más apagado.

Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linde del bosque a doce metros de nuestra posición.

El primer hombre entró en el claro y se apartó inmediatamente para dejar paso a otro más alto, de pelo negro, que se colocó al frente, de un modo que evidenciaba con claridad quién lideraba el grupo.

El tercer integrante era una mujer; desde aquella distancia, sólo alcanzaba a verle el pelo, de un asombroso matiz rojo.

Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde se hallaba la familia de Bella, mostrando el natural recelo de una manada de depredadores ante un grupo desconocido y más numeroso de su propia especie.

Comprobé cuánto diferían de los Cullen cuando se acercaron. Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Se vestían con el típico equipo de un excursionista: vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto y la rutilante melena pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque.

Sus ojos agudos se apercibieron del aspecto más urbano y pulido de Carlisle, que, alerta, flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper, salió a su encuentro. Sin que aparentemente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos habían adoptado una postura erguida y de despreocupación.

El líder de los recién llegados era sin duda el más agraciado, con su piel de tono oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro. Era de constitución mediana, musculoso, pero sin acercarse ni de lejos a la fuerza física de Emmett. Esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.

La mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de los hombres que tenía en frente al grupo desorganizado que me rodeaba. Su postura era marcadamente felina. Después de varios estudios, dejo su vista posada en mí. El segundo hombre, de complexión más liviana que la del líder —tanto las facciones como el pelo castaño claro eran anodinos—, revoloteaba con desenvoltura entre ambos. Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, los más atentos.

Los ojos de los recién llegados también eran diferentes. No eran dorados o negros, como cabía esperar, sino de un intenso color borgoña con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra.

El moreno dio un paso hacia Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien —hablaba con voz reposada y tenía un leve acento francés—. Me llamo Laurent, y éstos son Victoria y James —añadió señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.

—Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett Jasper y Edward; Bella, Rosalie, Esme y Alice. —nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar la atención hacia ningún individuo. Me sobresalté cuando me nombró, entre los varones.

— ¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? —inquirió Laurent con afabilidad.

Carlisle acomodó la inflexión de la voz al mismo tono amistoso de Laurent.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo en la zona?

—En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.

—No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional, como vosotros.

La tensa atmósfera había evolucionado hacia una conversación distendida; supuse que Jasper estaba usando su peculiar don para controlar la situación.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro territorio de caza? —preguntó Laurent como quien no quiere la cosa.

Carlisle ignoró la presunción que implicaba la pregunta.

—Esta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra.

Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali.

Laurent se balanceó, descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones, y preguntó con viva curiosidad:

— ¿Permanente? ¿Y como habéis conseguido algo así?

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañáis a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? —Los invitó Carlisle—. Es una larga historia.

James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Carlisle mencionó la palabra «casa», pero Laurent controló mejor su expresión.

—Es muy interesante y hospitalario por vuestra parte —su sonrisa —. Hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario —estudió a Carlisle con la mirada, percatándose de su aspecto refinado—. No hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos un poco.

—Por favor, no os ofendáis, pero he de rogaros que os abstengáis de cazar en los alrededores de esa zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes —explicó Carlisle.

—Claro —asintió Laurent—. No pretendemos disputaros el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle.

—Os mostraremos el camino si queréis venir con nosotros. Emmett, Alice, id con

Edward y Bella a recoger el Jeep —añadió sin darle importancia.

Mientras Carlisle hablaba, ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. La suave brisa se llevo consigo parte de mi aroma, Bella se envaró y el segundo varón, James, movió su cabeza repentinamente de un lado a otro, buscando, para luego centrar en mí su escrutinio, agitando las aletas de la nariz.

Una rigidez repentina afectó a todos cuando James se adelantó un paso y se agazapó.

Bella exhibió los dientes y adoptó la misma postura defensiva al tiempo que emitía un rugido bestial que parecía desgarrarle la garganta. No tenía nada que ver con los sonidos juguetones que le había escuchado esta mañana. Era lo más amenazante que había oído en mi vida.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — exclamó Laurent, sorprendido. Ni James ni Bella relajaron sus agresivas poses. El primero fintó ligeramente hacia un lado y Bella respondió al movimiento.

—Él está con nosotros.

El firme desafío de Bella se dirigía James. Laurent parecía percibir mi olor con menos fuerza que James, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejó también en su rostro.

— ¿Nos habéis traído un aperitivo? —inquirió con voz incrédula, mientras, sin darse cuenta, daba un paso adelante.

Bella rugió con mayor ferocidad y dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Laurent retrocedió el paso que había dado.

—Ha dicho que él está con nosotros —replicó Carlisle con sequedad.

—Un clan extraño, un demonio. — Laurent señalo a Bella, sus ojos brillaron un instante. —Un humano. — me señalo a mí.

—Sí... —Emmett se hizo notar al lado de Carlisle, con los ojos fijos en James, que se irguió muy despacio y volvió a su posición normal, aunque las aletas de su nariz seguían dilatadas y no me perdía de vista. Bella continuaba agazapado como una puma delante de mí.

—Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros.

Laurent hablaba con un tono tranquilizador en un intento de suavizar la repentina hostilidad.

—Sin duda —la voz de Carlisle todavía era fría.

—Aún nos gustaría aceptar vuestra invitación —sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia mí y retornaron a Carlisle—. Y claro, no le haremos daño al chico humano. No cazaremos en vuestro territorio, como os he dicho.

James miró a Laurent con incredulidad e irritación, e intercambió otra larga mirada con

Victoria, cuyos ojos seguían errando nerviosos de rostro en rostro.

Carlisle evaluó la franca expresión de Laurent durante un momento antes de hablar.

—Os mostraremos el camino. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme —llamó y se reunieron todos delante de mí, ocultándome de la vista de los recién llegados. Alice estuvo a mi lado en un momento y Emmett se situó lentamente a mi espalda, con sus ojos trabados en los de James mientras éste retrocedía unos pasos.

—Vámonos, Bella —ordenó Emmett con voz baja y sombría.

Pero Bella no dejaba de mirar a James y a Victoria, estos también la observaban, pero al final Bella me tomó y desaparecimos del campo


	10. Chapter 10

_Crepúsculo_

_Capítulo 10._

—Toma un poco de ropa. — ordenó tomando una de mis mochilas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Han mentido, su mentira y envidia me han alimentado. Te van a matar, James ya trazó su plan. — confesó metiendo ropa en mi maleta.

— ¿Y qué le diremos a Charlie? — cuestione.

—Que te quedaras en mi casa porque se te hizo tarde, Carlisle esta de acuerdo. Emmett cuidara de Charlie. — aseguró mientras tomaba un par de camisas. —Wrent estará aquí en poco tiempo, James te habría matado allí mismo, en ese momento, de no haber estado yo.

— ¿Te tiene miedo?

—Sí. No está consciente que si me descuartiza y quema, tarde o temprano yo regresare como si nada, lo matare y me encargare de que en el infierno su sufrimiento se multiplique. Así que pretende matarme y luego venir por ti, o esperará a que me descuide.— aseguró, su mirada se había vuelto carmesí.

Me tomó de la mano y aparecimos en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen, las visitas no estaban se habían ido para evitar problemas, Bella me lo había asegurado, ella no se apartaba de mi en ningún momento, cuando entramos a la casa de los Cullen, había un tipo más con una mujer y un niño de más o menos diez años, el hombre tenía un aspecto y postura como si fuera un animal salvaje, como la de Bella, algo me decía que aquel hombre era Wrent. Carlisle y él observaban un mapa, mientras que la mujer vigilaba a su hijo que jugaba con Rosalie.

—Bella.

—Wrent, hay que actuar, le prometimos a Elizabeth que cuidaríamos de su hijo— dijo Bella a Wrent, para mí eso fue una confesión pues no tenía ni idea.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Alice, Jasper, llevaos el Mercedes. En el sur vais a necesitar ventanillas con cristales tintados.

Ellos asintieron.

—Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep.

Me sorprendió verificar que Carlisle dejaba que fueran Bella y Wrent los que dieran las ordenes. Me di cuenta de pronto, con una punzada de miedo, que estaban reuniendo la partida de caza.

—Alice —preguntó Carlisle—, ¿morderán el cebo?

Todos miramos a Alice, que cerró los ojos y permaneció increíblemente inmóvil.

Finalmente, los abrió y dijo con voz segura:

—Él te perseguirá y la mujer seguirá al monovolumen. Debemos salir justo detrás.

—Vámonos —ordenó Carlisle, por primera vez, y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.

Bella se acercó a mí enseguida. Me envolvió en su abrazo férreo, apretándome contra ella, yo le correspondí al gesto abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, sentía su preocupación. No parecía consciente de que su familia le observaba cuando acercó mi rostro al suyo, poniéndose de puntillas. Durante un breve segundo posó sus labios helados y duros sobre los míos y posó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, la lágrima de Koré otra vez se hizo visible; sus espléndidos ojos ardían en los míos, pero, curiosamente, se volvieron inexpresivos y apagados conforme se daba la vuelta.

Entonces, se marcharon.

Las demás nos quedamos allí de pie, los cuatro desviaron la mirada mientras rogaba a los cielos que nada le pasará a Bella.

El silencio parecía no acabarse nunca hasta que el teléfono de Esme vibró en su mano; lo puso sobre su oreja con la velocidad de un rayo.

—Ahora —dijo. Rosalie acechaba la puerta frontal sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en mi dirección, pero Esme me acarició la mejilla al pasar a mi lado.

—Cuídate.

El susurro de Esme quedó flotando en la habitación mientras ellas se deslizaban al exterior. Oí el ensordecedor arranque del monovolumen y luego cómo el ruido del motor se desvanecía en la noche.

Jasper y Alice esperaron. Alice pareció llevarse el móvil al oído antes de que sonara.

—Bella dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Esme. Voy a por el coche.

Se desvaneció en las sombras por el mismo lugar que se había ido Bella. Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Anduvo a mi lado a lo largo de todo vestíbulo... vigilante.

—Te equivocas, ya lo sabes —dijo con calma.

— ¿Qué? —tragué saliva.

—Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú sí la mereces.

—No —murmuré entre dientes—. Si les pasa algo, será por nada.

—Te equivocas —repitió él, sonriéndome con amabilidad. —Todos aquí estamos condenados al infierno, Bella puede sacarnos, no perdemos nada si alguno de nosotros muere, pero estamos consientes de que si tú mueres, Bella lo pierde todo.

No oí nada más, pero en ese momento Alice apareció por la puerta frontal y me tendió los brazos.

— ¿Puedo? —me preguntó.

—Eres la primera que me pide permiso —sonreí irónicamente.

—Creo que estoy celoso— dijo Emmett, con cierto humor.

Me tomó en sus esbeltos brazos con la misma facilidad que Emmett, protegiéndome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.

Me desperté confuso. Mis pensamientos eran inconexos y se perdían en sueños y pesadillas. Me llevó más tiempo de lo habitual darme cuenta de dónde me hallaba.

La habitación era demasiado impersonal para pertenecer a ningún otro sitio que no fuera un hotel. Las lamparitas, atornilladas a las mesillas de noche, eran baratas, de saldo, lo mismo que las acuarelas de las paredes y las cortinas, hechas del mismo material que la colcha, que colgaban hasta el suelo.

Intenté recordar cómo había llegado allí, sin conseguirlo al principio.

Luego, me acordé del elegante coche negro con los cristales de las ventanillas aún más oscuros que los de las limusinas. Apenas si se oyó el motor, a pesar de que durante la noche habíamos corrido al doble del límite de la velocidad permitida por la autovía.

También recordaba a Alice, sentada junto a mí en el asiento trasero de cuero negro. En algún momento de la larga noche reposé la cabeza sobre su cuello de granito. Mi cercanía no pareció alterarla en absoluto y su piel dura y fría me resultó extrañamente cómoda. Jasper tampoco llego a molestarse. La parte delantera de su fina camiseta de algodón estaba fría.

Me había desvelado y permanecí con los ojos abiertos, incluso cuando la noche terminó al fin y amaneció detrás de un pico de escasa altura en algún lugar de

California. Haces de luz gris poblaron el cielo despejado, hiriéndome en los ojos, pero no podía cerrarlos, ya que en cuanto lo hacía, se me aparecían las imágenes demasiado vividas, como diapositivas proyectadas desde detrás de los párpados; y eso me resultaba insoportable.

El brutal rugido de Bella al exhibir los dientes, la mirada resentida de Rosalie, el experto escrutinio del rastreador, la mirada apagada de los ojos de Bella después de besarme por última vez y el gesto de hermandad de Wrent... No soportaba esos recuerdos, por lo que luché contra la fatiga mientras el sol se alzaba en el horizonte.

Me mantenía despierto cuando atravesamos un ancho paso montañoso y el astro rey, ahora a nuestras espaldas, se reflejó en los techos de teja del Valle del Sol. Ya no me quedaba la suficiente sensibilidad para sorprenderme de que hubiéramos efectuado un viaje de tres días en uno solo. Miré inexpresivamente la llanura amplia y plana que se extendía ante mí.

Phoenix, las palmeras, los arbustos de creosota, las líneas caprichosas de las autopistas que se entrecruzaban, las franjas verdes de los campos de golf y los manchones turquesas de las piscinas, todo cubierto por una fina capa de polución que envolvía las sierras chatas y rocosas, sin la altura suficiente para llamarlas montañas.

Las sombras de las palmeras se inclinaban sobre la autopista interestatal, definidas y claramente delineadas, aunque menos intensas de lo habitual. Nada podía esconderse en esas sombras. La calzada, brillante y sin tráfico, incluso parecía agradable. Pero no sentí ningún alivio, ninguna sensación de bienvenida.

— ¿Cuál es el camino al aeropuerto, Edward? —preguntó Jasper y se sobresaltó, aunque su voz era bastante suave y tranquilizadora. Fue el primer sonido, aparte del ronroneo del coche, que rompió el largo silencio de la noche.

—No te salgas de la I-10 —contesté automáticamente—. Pasaremos justo al lado.

El no haber podido dormir me nublaba la mente y me costaba pensar.

— ¿Vamos a volar a algún sitio? —le pregunté a Alice

—No, pero es mejor estar cerca, sólo por si acaso.

Después vino a mi memoria el comienzo de la curva alrededor del Sky Harbor

International..., pero en mi recuerdo no llegué a terminarla. Supongo que debió de ser entonces cuando me dormí.

Aunque ahora que recuperaba los recuerdos tenía la vaga impresión de haber salido del coche cuando el sol acababa de ocultarse en el horizonte, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Alice y el suyo firme alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándome mientras yo tropezaba en mí caminar bajo las sombras cálidas y secas.

No recordaba esta habitación.

Miré el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche. Los números en rojo indicaban las tres, pero no si eran de la tarde o de la madrugada. A través de las espesas cortinas no pasaba ni un hilo de luz exterior, aunque las lámparas iluminaban la habitación.

Me levanté entumecido y me tambaleé hasta la ventana para apartar las cortinas.

Era de noche, así que debían de ser las tres de la madrugada. Mi habitación daba a una zona despejada de la autovía y al nuevo aparcamiento de estacionamiento prolongado del aeropuerto. Me sentí algo mejor al saber dónde me encontraba.

Me miré. Seguía llevando las ropas de Jasper, que no me quedaban nada bien. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada y me alborocé al descubrir mi petate en lo alto de un pequeño armario.

Iba en busca de ropa nueva cuando me sobresaltó un ligero golpecito en la puerta.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Alice.

Respiré hondo.

—Sí, claro.

Entró y me miró con cautela.

—Tienes aspecto de necesitar dormir un poco más.

Me limité a negar con la cabeza.

En silencio, se acercó despacio a las cortinas y las cerró con firmeza antes de volverse hacia mí.

—Debemos quedarnos dentro —me dijo.

—De acuerdo —mi voz sonaba ronca y se me quebró.

— ¿Tienes sed?

—Me encuentro bien —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Nada que no pueda sobrellevarse —sonrió—. Te he pedido algo de comida, la tienes en el saloncito. Bella me recordó que comes con más frecuencia que nosotros, que ella.

Presté más atención en el acto.

— ¿Ha telefoneado?

—No —contestó, y vio cómo aparecía la desilusión en mi rostro—. Fue antes de que saliéramos.

Me tomó de la mano con delicadeza y me llevó al saloncito de la suite. Se oía un zumbido bajo de voces procedente de la televisión. Jasper estaba sentado inmóvil en la mesa que había en una esquina, con los ojos puestos en las noticias, pero sin prestarles atención alguna.

Me senté en el suelo al lado de la mesita de café donde me esperaba una bandeja de comida y empecé a picotear sin darme cuenta de lo que ingería.

Alice se sentó en el brazo del sofá y miró a la televisión con gesto ausente, igual que Jasper.

Comí lentamente, observándola, mirando también de hito en hito a Jasper. Me percaté de que estaban demasiado quietos. No apartaban la vista de la pantalla, aunque acababan de aparecer los anuncios.

Empujé la bandeja a un lado, con el estómago repentinamente revuelto. Alice me miró.

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal, Alice?

—Todo va bien —abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con expresión sincera... y no me creí nada.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Esperar a que nos llamen Carlisle y Bella o Wrent.

— ¿Y no deberían haber telefoneado ya?

Me pareció que me iba acercando al meollo del asunto. Los ojos de Alice revolotearon desde los míos hacia el teléfono que estaba encima de su bolso; luego volvió a mirarme.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —me temblaba la voz y luché para controlarla—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no han llamado?

—Simplemente que no tienen nada que decir.

Pero su voz sonaba demasiado monótona y el aire se me hizo más difícil de respirar.

De repente, Jasper se situó junto a Alice, más cerca de mí de lo habitual.

—Edward —dijo con una voz sospechosamente tranquilizadora—, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aquí estás completamente a salvo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —me preguntó confundido. Aunque podía sentir el tono de mis emociones, no comprendía el motivo.

—A que le pase algo a Bella —mi voz era sólo un susurro, pero estaba seguro de que podía oírme—. Dijo que James era mortífero. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal y se separan? Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera algún daño, Carlisle, Wrent, Bella... Tragué saliva—. Si esa mujer brutal le hace daño a Esme... —hablaba cada vez más alto, y en mi voz apareció una nota de histeria—. ¿Cómo podré vivir después sabiendo que fue por mi culpa? Ninguno de vosotros debería arriesgarse por mí...

—Edward, Edward, para... —me interrumpió Jasper, pronunciando con tal rapidez que me resultaba difícil entenderle—. Te preocupas por lo que no debes, Edward. Confía en mí en esto: ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Wrent y Bella prometieron que te cuidarían, nosotros sabemos lo importante que eres para Bella, eso te hace importante para nosotros, no hace falta que le añadas todas esas innecesarias preocupaciones. ¡Escúchame! —Me ordenó, porque yo había vuelto la mirada a otro lado—. Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro único temor es perderte.

—Pero ¿por qué...?

Alice le interrumpió esta vez, tocándome la mejilla con sus dedos fríos.

—Bella lleva sola toda una eternidad y ahora te ha encontrado. No sabes cuánto ha cambiado, pero nosotros sí lo vemos, después de llevar juntos tanto tiempo. Si ella te pierde, es capaz de hacer que su hermano acabe con su existencia. Y no irá ni al infierno, ni al cielo, solamente dejara de existir.

La culpa remitió lentamente cuando me sumergí en sus ojos oscuros. Pero, incluso mientras la calma se extendía sobre mí, no podía confiar en mis sentimientos en presencia de Jasper.

Había sido un día muy largo.

Permanecimos en la habitación. Alice llamó a recepción y les pidió que no enviaran a las mujeres de la limpieza para arreglar el cuarto. Las ventanas permanecieron cerradas, con la televisión encendida, aunque nadie la miraba. Me traían la comida a intervalos regulares. El móvil plateado parecía aumentar de tamaño conforme pasaban las horas.

Mis niñeros soportaban mejor que yo la incertidumbre. Yo me movía nerviosamente, andaba de un lado para otro y ellos sencillamente cada vez parecían más inmóviles, dos estatuas cuyos ojos me seguían imperceptiblemente mientras me movía. Intenté mantenerme ocupado memorizando la habitación: el diseño de la tela del sofá dispuesto en bandas de color canela, melocotón, crema, dorado mate y canela otra vez. Algunas veces me quedaba mirando fijamente las láminas abstractas, intentando encontrar figuras reconocibles en las formas, del mismo modo que las imaginaba en las nubes cuando era niño. Descubrí una mano azul, una mujer que se peinaba y un gato estirándose, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando un pálido círculo rojo se convirtió en un ojo al acecho.

Me fui a la cama, sólo por hacer algo, al morir la tarde. Albergaba la esperanza de que los miedos que merodeaban en el umbral de la consciencia, incapaces de burlar la escrupulosa vigilancia de Jasper, reaparecieran si permanecía solo en la penumbra.

Pero como por casualidad, Alice me siguió, como si por pura coincidencia se hubiera cansado del saloncito al mismo tiempo que yo. Empezaba a preguntarme qué clase de instrucciones le había dado exactamente Bella. Me tumbé en la cama y ella se sentó a mi lado con las piernas entrecruzadas. La ignoré al principio, pero de repente me sentí demasiado cansado para dormir. Al cabo de varios minutos hizo acto de presencia el pánico que se había mantenido a raya en presencia de Jasper. Entonces, deseché rápidamente la idea de dormir, y me avovillé, sujetándome las rodillas contra el cuerpo con los brazos. En todos esos momentos jamás había dejado de sujetar la lágrima de Koré que de cierto modo me brindaba algún consuelo.

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Sí?

Hice un esfuerzo por aparentar calma y pregunté:

— ¿Qué crees que están haciendo?

—Carlisle quería conducir al rastreador al norte tanto como fuera posible, esperar que se les acercara para dar la vuelta y emboscarlo. Esme y Rosalie se dirigirían al oeste con la mujer a la zaga el máximo tiempo posible. Si ésta se volvía, entonces Emmett estaría en Forks y vigilando a tu padre. Imagino que todo debe de ir bien, ya que no han llamado. Eso significa que el rastreador debe de estar lo bastante cerca de ellos como para que no quieran arriesgarse a que se entere de algo por casualidad.

— ¿Esme y Wrent?

—Esme, seguramente habrá regresado a Forks, con la esposa y el hijo de Wrent. No puede llamar por si hay alguna posibilidad de que la mujer escuche algo. Confío en que todos tengan mucho cuidado con eso. Wrent debe de estar con Bella

— ¿Crees de verdad que están bien?

—Edward, ¿cuántas veces hemos de decirte que no corremos peligro?

—De todos modos, ¿me dirías la verdad?

—Sí. Siempre te la diré.

Parecía hablar en serio. Me lo pensé un rato y al final me convencí de que realmente estaba siendo sincera.

—Entonces dime, ¿cómo se convierte uno en vampiro?

Mi pregunta la sorprendió con la guardia bajada. Se quedó quieta. Me volví para mirarle la cara y vi que su expresión era vacilante.

—Bella no quiere que te lo cuente —respondió con firmeza, aunque me di cuenta de que ella estaba en desacuerdo con esa postura. —Aunque te lo dijera no podrías estar con ella.

—Eso no es jugar limpio. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Ya lo sé.

La miré, expectante.

Alice suspiró.

—Se va a enfadar muchísimo.

—No es de su incumbencia. Esto es entre tú y yo. Alice, te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo.

Y en cierto modo ella y yo lo éramos desde que Emmett nos había reunido, tal como ella seguramente habría sabido desde mucho antes por sus visiones.

Me miró con sus ojos sabios, espléndidos... mientras tomaba la decisión.

—Te contaré cómo se desarrolla el proceso —dijo finalmente—, pero no recuerdo cómo me sucedió, no lo he hecho ni he visto hacerlo a nadie, así que ten claro que sólo te puedo explicar la teoría — Esperé: —Nuestros cuerpos de depredador disponen de un verdadero arsenal de armas. Fuerza, velocidad, sentidos muy agudos, y eso sin tener en cuenta a aquellos de nosotros que como: Jasper o yo misma también poseemos poderes extrasensoriales. Además, resultamos físicamente atractivos a nuestras presas, como una flor carnívora.

—¿Y Bella?

—Ella es diferente, la naturaleza de un vampiro y un demonio es parecida, solo que las reglas entre los demonios son más estrictas. En especial si nos referimos a sentimientos bueno, en especial al amor. A demás de que ella puede robar cuanto don desee y puede controlas más su sed.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras recordaba de qué forma tan deliberada me había demostrado Bella eso mismo en el prado y en muchas otras ocasiones.

Esbozó una sonrisa amplia y ominosa.

—Tenemos también otra arma de escasa utilidad. Somos ponzoñosos —añadió con los dientes brillantes—. Esa ponzoña no mata, simplemente incapacita. Actúa despacio y se extiende por todo el sistema circulatorio, de modo que ninguna presa se encuentra en condiciones físicas de resistirse y huir de nosotros una vez que la hemos mordido. Es poco útil, como te he dicho, porque no hay víctima que se nos escape en distancias cortas, aunque, claro, siempre hay excepciones. Carlisle, por ejemplo.

—Así que si se deja que la ponzoña se extienda... —murmuré.

—Completar la transformación requiere varios días, depende de cuánta ponzoña haya en la sangre y cuándo llegue al corazón. Mientras el corazón siga latiendo se sigue extendiendo, curando y transformando el cuerpo conforme llega a todos los sitios. La conversión finaliza cuando se para el corazón, pero durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, la víctima desea la muerte a cada minuto.

Temblé.

—No es agradable, ya te lo dije.

—Bella me dijo que era muy difícil de hacer... Y no le entendí bien —confesé.

—En cierto modo nos asemejamos a los tiburones. Una vez que hemos probado la sangre o al menos la hemos olido, da igual, se hace muy difícil no alimentarse. Algunas veces resulta imposible. Así que ya ves, morder realmente a alguien y probar la sangre puede iniciar la vorágine. Es difícil para todos: el deseo de sangre por un lado para nosotros, y por otro el dolor horrible para la víctima.

— ¿Por qué crees que no lo recuerdas?

—No lo sé. El dolor de la transformación es el recuerdo más nítido que suelen tener casi todos de su vida humana —su voz era melancólica—. Sin embargo, yo no recuerdo nada de mi existencia anterior.

Estuvimos allí tumbados, ensimismados cada uno en nuestras meditaciones.

Transcurrieron los segundos, y estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que casi había olvidado su presencia.

Entonces, Alice saltó de la cama sin mediar aviso alguno y cayó de pie con un ágil movimiento. Sorprendido, volví rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla.

—Algo ha cambiado.

Su voz era acuciante, pero no me reveló nada más.

Alcanzó la puerta al mismo tiempo que Jasper. Con toda seguridad, éste había oído nuestra conversación y la repentina exclamación. Le puso las manos en los hombros y guió a Alice otra vez de vuelta a la cama, sentándola en el borde.

— ¿Qué ves? —preguntó Jasper, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, todavía concentrados en algo muy lejano. Me senté junto a ella y me incliné para poder oír su voz baja y rápida.

—Veo una gran habitación con espejos por todas partes. El piso es de madera. James se encuentra allí, esperando. Hay algo dorado... una banda dorada que cruza los espejos.

— ¿Dónde está la habitación?

—No lo sé. Aún falta algo, una decisión que no se ha tomado todavía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que eso ocurra?

—Es pronto, estará en la habitación del espejo hoy o quizás mañana. Se encuentra a la espera y ahora permanece en la penumbra.

La voz de Jasper era metódica, actuaba con la tranquilidad de quien tiene experiencia en ese tipo de interrogatorios.

— ¿Qué hace ahora?

—Ver la televisión a oscuras en algún sitio... no, es un vídeo.

— ¿Puedes ver dónde se encuentra?

—No, hay demasiada oscuridad.

— ¿Hay algún otro objeto en la habitación del espejo?

—Sólo veo espejos y una especie de banda dorada que rodea la habitación. También hay un gran equipo de música y un televisor encima de una mesa negra. Ha colocado allí un vídeo, pero no lo mira de la misma forma que lo hacía en la habitación a oscuras —sus ojos erraron sin rumbo fijo, y luego se centraron en el rostro de Jasper—. Esa es la habitación donde espera.

— ¿No hay nada más?

Ella negó con la cabeza; luego, se miraron el uno al otro, inmóviles.

— ¿Qué significa? —pregunté.

Nadie me contestó durante unos instantes; luego, Jasper me miró.

—Significa que el rastreador ha cambiado de planes y ha tomado la decisión que lo llevará a la habitación del espejo y a la sala oscura.

—Pero no sabemos dónde están.

—Bueno, pero sí sabemos que no le están persiguiendo en las montañas al norte de Washington. Se les escapará —concluyó Alice lúgubremente.

— ¿No deberíamos llamarlos? —pregunté. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada seria, indecisos.

El teléfono sonó.

Alice cruzó la habitación antes de que pudiera alzar el rostro para mirarla.

Pulsó un botón y se lo acercó al oído, aunque no fue la primera en hablar.

—Carlisle —susurró. A mí no me pareció sorprendida ni aliviada—. Sí —dijo sin dejar de mirarme; permaneció a la escucha un buen rato—. Acabo de verlo —afirmó, y le describió la reciente visión—. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le hizo tomar ese avión, seguramente le va conducir a esas habitaciones —hizo una pausa—. Sí —contestó al teléfono, y luego me llamó

—. ¿Edward?

Me alargó el teléfono y corrí hacia el mismo.

— ¿Diga? —murmuré.

—Edward —dijo Bella.

— ¡Bella! Estaba muy preocupado.

—Edward —suspiró, frustrada—. Te dije que no te preocuparas de nadie que no fueras tú mismo.

Era increíblemente maravilloso oír su voz que mientras ella hablaba sentí cómo la nube de desesperación que planeaba sobre mí ascendía y se disolvía.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En los alrededores de Vancouver. Lo siento, Edward, pero lo hemos perdido. Parecía sospechar de nosotros y ha tenido la precaución de permanecer lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera leerle el alma. Se ha ido, parece que ha tomado un avión. Creemos que ha vuelto a Forks para empezar de nuevo la búsqueda.

Oía detrás de mí cómo Alice ponía al día a Jasper. Hablaba con rapidez, las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras, formando un zumbido constante.

—Lo sé. Alice vio que se había marchado.

—Edward. Nunca te quites la lágrima, por favor eso me mantiene tranquila. — pidió Bella.

—No lo hare.

—Emmett está con Charlie, no tienes que preocuparte por él.

—Te echo de menos —murmuré.

—Ya lo sé, Edward. Créeme que lo sé. Es como si te hubieras llevado todo de mí contigo.

—Ven y recupéralo, entonces —le reté.

—Pronto, en cuanto pueda, pero antes me aseguraré de que estás a salvo —su voz se había endurecido.

—Te amo —le recordé.

— ¿Me crees si te digo que, a pesar del trago que te estoy haciendo pasar, también soy feliz estando a tu lado, es cómo cuando estaba en el cielo?

—Desde luego que sí, claro que te creo.

—Me reuniré contigo enseguida.

—Te esperaré.


	11. Chapter 11

_—_Renesmee, ¿Éstas bien?

—Sí eso creo, pero ahora que vamos a hacer en nuestro tiempo libre.

—Bueno...

* * *

_Crepúsculo_

_Capítulo 11._

Ultima visión de Alice después de que Bella me llamara fue demasiado clara, al igual que la llamada de James, pero yo sabía que mentía, mi madre había salido de viaje, sabía lo que James estaba tramando, sus pensamientos eran tan claros como el agua para mí. A demás Phil me dijo que llamaría si pasaba algo con ella, espere dos horas y él nunca llamó, entonces no dude de mi instinto James, mentía.

Solo confiaba que Bella, llegará a tiempo para que encontrara la nota que había dejado en la recepción, sabía que ella no me fallaría, confiaba en ella, tal vez demasiado para el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

Entonces me encontraba al frente de la Academia de Danza y Música de California, pensando en todo lo que había vivido y lo que esperaba vivir al lado de Bella, no me arrepentía de estar a su lado, no me arrepiento de elegirla y nunca lo haré. Si tengo que sacrificarme por Bella estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Cuando entre al salón que se parecía al dibujo que había hecho Alice, escuche la voz de mi madre, pero no sentía su presencia, era raro sabia de lo que hablaba, entonces escuche como "La voz de mi mamá me llamaba." Entonces grite:

—Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de traerla.— asegure, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—No eres tan estúpido, humano.— dijo apareciendo al lado de un pilar.—Pero eres lo suficientemente estúpido para venir aquí solo.

—Digamos que me gusta el peligro.— dije, mientras el casi que se materializaba al frente mío. —Mi novia y su familia pueden matarme, es algo placentero estar tan cerca de la muerte, hasta llegas a perderle el miedo.

—Tienes valor. Algo extraño entre los humanos.

El cazador retrocedió un paso y empezó a dar vueltas en torno a mí con gesto indiferente, como si quisiera obtener la mejor vista posible de una estatua en un museo. Su rostro seguía siendo franco y amable mientras decidía por dónde empezar.

Entonces, se echó hacia atrás y se agazapó en una postura que reconocí de inmediato. Su amable sonrisa se ensanchó, y creció hasta dejar de ser una sonrisa y convertirse en un amasijo de dientes visibles y relucientes.

Lo tuve delante de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Actuó tan rápido que no vi si había usado los pies o las manos. Un golpe demoledor impactó en mi pecho y me sentí volar hacia atrás, hasta que sentí el cristal crujir cuando impacte con el espejo, pero a mi solo me dolía el pecho y alguien sostenía mi cuerpo, ese alguien había recibido el golpe por mi.

—Wrent llevártelo a Forks, que Carlisle lo revise, yo me encargo de James.— esa voz era la de Bella.

Entonces aparecí al frente de los Cullen, me dolía la cabeza, aunque no me había golpeado con el espejo, Wrent era tan duro como la roca, pero lo suficientemente suave para evitar que algo me pasará.

Lo último que llegue a escuchar fue la voz de Wrent, pidiéndole a Carlisle que me ayudará, creo que después de eso caí inconsciente.

Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Unas persianas bajadas cubrían la pared que tenía al lado. Las luces brillantes que tenía encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba recostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Las almohadas eran estrechas y llenas de bultos. Un molesto pitido sonaba desde algún lugar cercano. Esperaba que eso significara que seguía viva. La muerte no podía ser tan incómoda.

—Edward. Carlisle, Charlie, Edward ha despertado. — anunció una voz.

—Alice...

—Tranquilo Edward, después de que tu padre te vea hablaremos.

—Hijo ¿Cómo estás? — cuestionó mi padre, asomando la cabeza por la puerta, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos mostraban su preocupación.

—Bien, papá. — respondí, era verdad me sentía bien, pero… ¿Y Bella?

—Carlisle me dijo que te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza con una piedra jugando futbol. — dijo mi padre, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de los Cullen.

— ¿Cuántos días llevo aquí? — pregunte.

—Desde ayer en la tarde, un día y medio. — respondió Carlisle, antes de mirar a mi padre. —Charlie necesito revisar a Edward, ve y firma los papeles para que te lo puedas llevar hoy.

Charlie salió de la habitación sin decir nada. La mirada de Carlisle era lo que me preocupaba, era como si él fuera a darme una noticia que estaba seguro que no me agradaría, pero yo no estaba interesado en lo que él tuviera que decirme, yo solo quería saber por Bella.

— ¿Y Bella?

—Edward, cuando llegamos a la academia, esta ardía en llamas. Bella no ha dado rastros de existencia. — dijo Carlisle, con dificultad antes de salir de la habitación. —Deberías cambiarte de ropa.

Carlisle abandono la habitación dejándome a solas, me dolía el alma y tal vez algo más importante que esta. Bella había desaparecido. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la noticia, solamente me sentía muerto, muerto en vida, sentía como mis mejillas se humedecían.

— ¿Cómo un hombre puede amar a un ser que ha matado a su familia y pone su vida en peligro? — cuestionó un hombre de aspecto divino, ojos celestes y cabello albino, vestía de Armani blanco de pies a cabeza. —Enigma de la vida humana. Soy Miguel un amigo o ex amigo de Abaddona.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Quería verte es raro, nunca creí que un humano sería capaz de amar como un Dios. — respondió pero parecía como si él estuviera hablando solo, como si estuviera dando un monologo personal. —Diría que es la lágrima de Koré, pero sería mentir.

— ¿Tú sabes donde esta Bella?

—En el infierno. Por ahora…

Entonces desapareció, sin más, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Había pasado un mes y Bella no daba rastro de existencia, para el pueblo Bella había salido del país por asuntos familiares, eso era lo que los Cullen se había encargado de decir, a todos. Jessica me había vuelto a invitar al baile, pero me negué, no estaba de ánimos para nada y mucho menos para bailar, pero de todas formas Alice me había rogado que asistiera al baile con ella y con Jasper, pues sería divertido y por mucho que trate de convencerla de que no sería buena idea ella salió ganando, gracias a ella estaba al frente del espejo arreglándome la corbata del satén gris, los estudiantes había elegido como temática Monte Carlo, con antifaces.

En mi rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, deseando que aquella fuera suficiente para que Alice me dejara tranquilo, mi padre me había dicho que podía haber invitado a Tanya, pero no tenía ganas, estaba rumbo al baile a lo obligado. Alice me había dado mi antifaz de color gris que combinaba a la perfección con mi corbata. La observaba bailar con Jasper mientras me tomaba un vaso de ponche.

Salí del lugar, caminaría un rato era lo mejor que podía hacer ante el aburrimiento y el agobio que llevaba al estar encerrado en aquel salón.

—Edward. — me llamó una vocecita cálida

— ¿Tanya?

—Hola…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestione, mientras la observaba. — Cuánto mides ahora?

—Metro ochenta. —contestó con una sonrisa.

No bailábamos de verdad. Nos balanceamos desmañadamente de un lado a otro sin mover los pies.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo es que has terminado viniendo por aquí esta noche? —pregunté sin verdadera curiosidad.

— ¿Puedes creerte que mi padre me ha pagado veinte pavos por venir a tu baile de fin de curso? —admitió un poco avergonzada.

—Claro que sí —musité—. Bueno, espero que al menos lo estés pasando bien. ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado? —bromeé mientras dirigía una mirada cargada de intención a un grupo de chicos que reían en la esquina.

—Sí —admitió.

—A propósito, estás realmente guapa —añadí con timidez.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Bueno ahora me puedes decir que te dijo Billy.

— Dijo que era un lugar «seguro» para hablar contigo. Te prometo que al viejo se le está yendo la cabeza.

Me uní a su risa con desgana.

—De todos modos, me prometió conseguirme el cilindro maestro que necesito si te daba un mensaje —confesó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—En ese caso, dámelo. Me gustaría que lograras terminar tu coche —le devolví la

sonrisa.

Al menos, Tanya no creía ni una palabra de las viejas leyendas, lo que facilitaba la situación.

—No te enfades, ¿vale? —Tanya miró a otro lado, con aspecto culpable.

—No es posible que me enfade contigo, Tanya —le aseguré—. Ni siquiera voy a enfadarme con Billy. Di lo que tengas que decir.

—Bueno, es un tanto estúpido... Lo siento, Edward, pero quiere que dejes a los Cullen. Me dijo que te lo pidiera «por favor».

Sacudió la cabeza con ademán disgustado.

—Sigue con sus supersticiones, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Se vio abrumado cuando te hiciste daño jugando futbol. No se creyó que... —Tanya no terminó la frase, sin ser consciente de ello.

—Me caí —le atajé mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Lo sé —contestó Tanya con rapidez.

—Billy cree que los Cullen tuvieron algo que ver con el hecho de que me golpeara el coco. —no era una pregunta, y me enfadé a pesar de mi promesa.

—Lo sé —aseguró.

Parecía que la sinceridad de mis palabras le había convencido en parte y, después de todo, tal vez Tanya consiguiera convencer a su padre, al menos en ese punto.

—Tanya, escucha, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto —me disculpé—. En cualquier caso, ya has cumplido con tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —musitó. Seguía teniendo un aspecto incómodo y enfadado.

— ¿Hay más? —pregunté con incredulidad.

—Olvídalo —masculló—. Conseguiré un trabajo y ahorraré el dinero por mis propios medios.

Clavé los ojos en él hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Suéltalo y ya está, Tanya.

—Es bastante desagradable.

—No te preocupes. Dímelo —insistí.

—Vale... Pero, ostras, es que suena tan mal... —movió la cabeza—. Me pidió que te dijera, pero no que te advirtiera... —levantó una mano de mi cintura y dibujó en el aire unas comillas—: «Estaremos vigilando». El plural es suyo, no mío.

Aguardó mi reacción con aspecto circunspecto.

Se parecía tanto a la frase de una película de mafiosos que me eché a reír.

—Siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto, Tanya.

Me reí con disimulo.

—No me ha importado demasiado —sonrió aliviada mientras evaluaba con la mirada mi traje

— ¿Puedo interrumpir? —preguntó una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Me sorprendió descubrir a una chica de cabello chocolate rojizo detrás de mí, pero aquella voz que había escuchado tantas veces, no podía ser de otra que la de Bella. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sin tiras, con un cinturón de satén gris en la cintura y un antifaz color blanco.

—Debo irme. —dijo Tanya amablemente.

Bella se limitó a asentir mientras me miraba con una encantadora sonrisa, dibujada por sus perfectos labios.

—Eh, pensé que estabas muerta —dije rodeándola con mis brazos—. Creí que tú jamás volverías, Bella.

—Lo siento —añadió antes de abrazarme y darme un beso en el mentón.

En cuanto empezó la siguiente canción, rodee con mis brazos la cintura de Bella. Parecía de un ritmo algo rápido para bailar lento, pero a ella no pareció importarle y a mi mucho menos.

Sentí como ella colocaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Estás bien? —le tomé el pelo.

—No del todo —comentó con parquedad.

—No te enfades con Billy —suspiré—. Se preocupa por mí sólo por el bien de Charlie. No es nada personal.

—No estoy enfadado con Billy —me corrigió con voz cortante—, pero su hija me irrita, pero tampoco es eso. Eres tú, te falle, prometí que estaría contigo y si hubiera llegado minutos antes te hubieras lastimado.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

—Ah. Esas promesas son nada, la única promesa que quiero que cumplas al pie de la letra es que estés siempre a mi lado. — asegure dándole un beso en la frente.

—Tratare de cumplirlo. — dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por mi mandíbula.

— ¿Vas a explicarme, qué paso? —le pregunté.— ¿Qué te preocupa? —le interrumpí con suavidad.

Me ignoró sin apartar los ojos de la luna.

—El crepúsculo, otra vez —murmuró—. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar.

—Algunas cosas no tienen por qué terminar —musité entre dientes, de repente tenso.

Permanecimos inmóviles durante un minuto. Bella contemplaba la luna, y yo a ella.

Deseaba encontrar la forma de explicarle qué poco interés tenía yo en llevar un vida humana normal.

— ¿Me contestarás si te pregunto algo? —inquirió, mirándome con una sonrisa suave.

— ¿No lo hago siempre?

—Prométeme que lo harás —insistió, sonriente.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Cómo sabías que yo ten encontraría?

—Nuestro destino es estar juntos. Tarde o temprano seré uno de ustedes. Lo digo en serio.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Lo sé. ¿Y eso es lo que deseas de verdad?

Asentí.

—De modo que estás preparada paro que esto sea el final, el crepúsculo de tu existencia aunque apenas si has comenzado a vivir —musitó, hablando casi para sí misma—. Estás dispuesto a abandonarlo todo.

—No es el final, sino el comienzo —le contradije casi sin aliento.

—No lo merezco —dijo con tristeza.

— Te lo mereces más que nadie.

Suspiré.

De repente, su voluble estado de ánimo cambió. Frunció los labios y me estudió con la mirada. Examinó mi rostro durante mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estás preparado, entonces? —me preguntó. Sonrió y alzó despacio la cabeza hasta rozar mi piel debajo de la mandíbula con sus fríos labios. — ¿Ahora, ya? —susurró al tiempo que exhalaba su aliento frío sobre mi cuello.

—Edward —sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios—. Yo voy a estar contigo..., ¿no basta con eso?

Bella puso las yemas de los dedos sobre mis labios, que esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Basta por ahora.

— ¿Sabes cuál es mi mayor temor?

—No…

—Que algo te pase por mi culpa. — respondió mirándome a los ojos.

Incline un poco el rostro, muy cerca de sus labios.

—Te amo, Bella Cullen.

—Y eso me preocupa Edward Swan.

Atrajo mis labios hacia los de ella posando sus manos en mi nuca, cerrando aquel capítulo del día en un amargo y dulce beso.

¿Fin?


End file.
